Mudando de Vida
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: A pedido de Dean, e para desespero de Jensen e Jared, Castiel trocou os caçadores de lugar com os atores. A história mostra o ponto de vista das duas duplas. Dean e Sam são obrigados a seguir com a agenda dos atores, inclusive participando de uma Convenção. Jensen e Jared ficam apavorados com o mundo sobrenatural. (história passada após o episódio 15 da 8a temp.).
1. Sam não pode morrer

Dean chorava copiosamente segurando o rosto do irmão morto. Por mais que as mortes de Sam tivessem se tornados corriqueiras, o desespero do irmão mais velho era sempre o mesmo. Dean não aguentava mais tanto sofrimento. Anjos, demônios, leviatãs, fadas, vampiros, lobisomens... Por que a vida deles precisava ser assim? Ainda chorando Dean sentiu um toque familiar em seu ombro. Castiel curou seus ferimentos e trouxe Sam novamente a vida.

Dean olhou extremamente agradecido. Abraçou seu enorme irmãozinho, ainda chorando. Sam, cuja última lembrança era a de ter sido atacado por um duende dentuço, estava confuso e atordoado.

- Dean, o que houve? – perguntou ele.

Dean não podia falar, engasgado em suas próprias lágrimas. Castiel respondeu por ele.

- O duende dentuço te matou, mordeu seu irmão e depois fugiu. Eu ouvi o choro dele e vim consertar as coisas. Está tudo bem agora.

Sam ouviu tudo com atenção e ficou aliviado por ter um anjo como amigo. Estava tudo bem, só precisavam encontrar aquele nanico dentuço e dar cabo dele.

Dean, entretanto, estava demorando demais para se recompor. Continuava agarrado a Sam, chorando. Castiel o olhou confuso.

- Dean, pare de chorar, você não queria que eu ressuscitasse o Sam?! – perguntou ele, sério – Posso matá-lo de novo, se esse for seu desejo... - Sam olhou o anjo, assutado e incrédulo.

- Nada disso! – disse Dean, ainda sem fôlego. Desviou seu olhar para o anjo. - Cas, eu não posso mais ver o Sam morrer... Não aguento mais. Se ele morrer mais uma vez, uma vezinha sequer, eu nem sei... – voltou a chorar. Sam e Castiel se entreolharam. A coisa estava feia.

- Dean, o que mais eu posso fazer? Ele morre com muita facilidade... Acho que essa é a 13ª vez, só esse ano... - Castiel fuzilou Sam com o olhar. - Pare de morrer, olha como o seu irmão fica! – disse zangado.

Sam estava confuso... – Prometo que vou ser mais cuidadoso...

- Ótimo – respondeu Castiel – E se por acaso ele voltar a morrer eu o trago de volta. Sam e Castiel olharam para Dean, esperançosos. Aquilo tinha que bastar para consolar o rapaz. Dean fitou-os de volta.

- Não! – disse ele, já fazendo bico de choro novamente – Castiel, nos tire daqui!

- Como assim? – Sam e Castiel perguntaram em oníssono. – Daqui de onde?

Dean, então, pensativo, respondeu.

- Lembra de uma vez que Sam e eu fomos parar em um universo alternativo? Nós éramos atores. Sam era casado com "fake Ruby"... O nome dele era Jared Pada alguma coisa. Eu era um tal de Jensen Ackles. E, bem, naquele lugar não havia... – sua voz embargou. Começou a chorar novamente.

- Não havia o que? – perguntou Castiel.

- Não havia monstros? – completou Sam interrogativo.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. Castiel ficou com pena. Aquele pobre rapaz, tão bonito, não estava suplicando por dinheiro, sucesso, e nem mesmo pedia para encontrar a mulher de seus sonhos. Ele simplesmente não queria viver em um lugar cheio de monstros que insistiam em assassinar a ele e a seu irmão dezenas de vezes por ano.

- Dean... Não sei... – ponderou Castiel.

Dean olhou para o anjo. Era um olhar verde, molhado, triste e suplicante. Castiel não pôde resistir.

- Bem, se é assim que você quer, eu mando vocês para lá...

Sam, que já estava bem assustado com aquela história, se intrometeu.

- Ei, mas eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum! Não quero ser ator e nem ser casado com a Ruby! - Olhou atordoado para Dean, mas este evitou contato visual com o irmão. Dean olhava para o chão, e parecia inflexível em sua escolha.

- Sam, desculpa, mas farei o que o Dean me pediu. Nossa ligação é mais forte.

O pobre Winchester caçula ficou revoltado com a resposta do anjo, e tentou argumentar com o irmão.

- Dean, você não pode me forçar a ir a lugar nenhum! Eu não vou! Temos que matar o duende dentuço, é nosso dever!

- Você não tem escolha, Sam... Sou o predileto de Castiel - disse, pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

Falando isso, Dean abraçou o anjo. Era um abraço de despedida e agradecimento. Sam, bastante irritado, desviou quando o anjo veio em sua direção com os braços abertos.

- Ele nos está fazendo um favor, Sam... – repreendeu Dean.

Castiel recuou embaraçado e se concentrou.

- Adeus Sam, adeus Dean. Sentirei falta de vocês por aqui...


	2. Chegando à nova vida

Sam e Dean se viram dentro de um trailer.

- Sammy, veja, acho que estamos dentro do set de filmagens de Supernatural ! – disse Dean, entusiasmado.

- Temos que dar no pé, então. Não sou ator, e não pretendo ficar por aqui... – reclamou Sam.

Dean concordou com o irmão. Sentia-se tão leve e feliz que nem o visível mau humor do caçula poderia mudar seu estado de espírito. Eles sairiam daquele trailer, do set de filmagens, iram dar um jeito de ser felizes, sem se preocupar com monstros!

Assim que os dois rapazes puseram os pés para fora do trailer, para desespero geral, deram de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que... GALE!

Dean e Sam jogaram-se contra o pobre anão entre socos e pontapés. Poucos segundos depois foram detidos por dois seguranças brutamontes que agarraram seus braços com força. O pobre anãozinho sangrava e guinchava de dor.

- O que está acontecendo aqui!? – Berrou um homem que vinha correndo ao encontro deles. – Vocês estão loucos! Não sei o que Fred fez contra vocês, mas não podem bater nele ! Vocês são grandes e forte, e Fred tem só 1,10 metros de altura!

Dean e Sam ainda se debatiam, tentando se desvencilhar dos seguranças. Queriam acabar com a raça do anãozinho a qualquer custo.

- Me solta! – berrou Dean – Esse duende do mal matou meu irmão!

Sam também protestou - Vocês não podem deixá-lo escapar! Este é Gale, O Dentuço. Ele vai acabar com todos nós se vocês não nos soltar!

Foi só então que o pobre Fred, sangrando e revoltado, se manifestou.

- Esses loucos me atacaram, eu não fiz nada! Meu nome é Fred – disse se dirigindo a Sam – Gale é o meu personagem. Mas depois dessa acho que vou é pedir demissão desse seriado e processar vocês dois. – saiu batendo o pé.

Sam e Dean então se entreolharam e compreenderam que haviam cometido um pequeno engado. Pararam de se debater. O homem que chegara há pouco se chamava Guy Bee, e estava dirigindo o episódio filmado naquela semana.

Guy, assim como todos os outros que presenciaram a cena, ficaram preocupados com os dois protagonistas, que além de descontrolados estavam falando absurdos. O diretor fez os dois rapazes se sentarem em uma sala e pediu para que eles esperassem ali.

Sam e Dean estavam um pouco atordoados com tudo aquilo. Sabiam que seria impossível fugir dali, com tanta gente em volta, incluindo enormes seguranças. Apesar de terem atacado um ator, estavam sendo bem tratados, e por isso eram gratos. Uma empregada os serviu de suco e sanduíches enquanto esperavam Guy voltar.

Alguns minutos depois Guy voltou com uma moça, que vestia um jaleco branco. – Rapazes, essa é Senhorita Diggle, ela é psicóloga, e vai conversar com vocês. Só para termos certeza de que está tudo bem. Vocês ficaram um pouco nervosos, talvez estejam estressados com o trabalho.

Guy nunca vira Jensen e Jared naquele estado de fúria, mas sem dúvida o que o mais havia assustado fora o fato de ambos terem "confundido" Fred com Gale, o duende dentuço. Dizia para si mesmo, e torcia, para que os atores estivessem apenas cansados.

A senhorita Diggle ficou a sós com os dois. – Muito bem - disse ela – Qual de vocês pode me explicar o que aconteceu agora há pouco?

Os irmãos se entreolharam sem saber o que responder. Dean então tomou a palavra.

- Bem, sabe como é… Nós somos atores, e de vez em quando nós damos uns ataques de piti assim mesmo…

Lara Diggle achou aquela resposta um tanto estranha. Olhou para Sam com um ar indagativo.

- E você Jared, também é dado a "ataques de piti", como o seu amigo aqui?

- Claro! Isso é coisa de ator – sorriu amarelo.

A psicóloga anotou alguma coisa em seu caderninho e prosseguiu.

- Certo, e vocês chegaram a pensar que Fred era Gale, o duende de Supernatural?

- Eles são muito parecidos… - ponderou Dean

Sam pigarreou, e começou a falar antes que o irmão pudesse estragar mais as coisas.

- Não, estávamos apenas ensaiando nossos papéis… E saímos um pouco do controle. Mas isso não vai acontecer de novo, prometo.

Ambos deram seus sorrisos mais encantadores para Lara, que finalmente os liberou. Disse para Guy dar-lhes um dia de folga.

- Cliff está vindo buscá-los, vocês vão para casa. Não se esqueçam que amanhã bem cedo voamos para Chicago – anunciou Guy.

Os rapazes ficaram sentadinhos esperando. Começaram a conversar aos sussurros para que ninguém mais os ouvisse.

- Sammy, segura a onda. Não sei por que vão nos levar para Chicago, mas isso é ótimo. Não quero ficar no Canadá.

- Assim que pusermos os pés em solo Americano nós fugimos deles – completou Sam.

Dean concordou com a cabeça.

Acharam dólares e cartões de débito e crédito em suas carteiras, e com isso imaginavam ter o suficiente para a fuga. Depois descobririam um jeito de ganhar a vida com o próprio trabalho.

Apesar da certeza de que encontraria seu irmão no dia seguinte, Sam não estava nem um pouco a fim de se separar dele naquele universo estranho e ir dormir ao lado de "fake Ruby". Então, assim que Cliff chegou para buscá-los, Sam foi logo anunciando que dormiria na casa de Jensen aquela noite. Cliff achou estranho, mas não disse nada, afinal a notícia do ataque ao anão já havia se espalhado e aqueles dois estavam visivelmente birutas.

Sam… - cochichou Dean, sem que Cliff pudesse ouvir – E se esse Jensen for casado? O que vou dizer para a mulher dele?

- Ele tem cara de gay – respondeu Sam, fazendo cara sacana.

Dean fechou a cara. Aquela não era hora para brincadeiras.

Quando chegaram a casa de Jensen foram recebidos por uma moça bela e grávida. Dean lançou um olhar de "está vendo, ele não é gay" para Sam. Danneel pareceu um pouco constrangida com a presença do moreno, e chamou Jensen para uma conversa em particular.

- Jen, por que você trouxe ele para dormir aqui? Você sabe que é a nossa última noite antes da sua viagem… Por acaso ele brigou com a Genevieve?

- Brigou! Brigaram feio! Ele não tem para onde ir… – respondeu Dean.

- Poxa, da próxima vez manda ele para a casa do Misha – reclamou ela.

Dean apenas sorriu e se afastou da mulher, correndo para encontrar Sam novamente. Danneel os deixou conversando em paz por um tempo, mas depois chamou-os para jantar. Dean comia como um esganado, o que deixou a mulher espantada.

- Nossa, Jensen, que modos são esses? Parece um morto de fome…

- É… estou com fome – disse de boca cheia.

A moça já ia reclamar novamente quando o telefone tocou. Denneel se levantou para atender. Para seu espanto era Genevieve, que preocupada, queria saber se por acaso alguém sabia do paradeiro do seu marido que não havia chegado em casa ainda.

- Errr… Vocês brigaram, Genevieve? – perguntou Denneel antes de contar que Jared estava ali, bem de saúde, e com a boca cheia de frango.

- Não, claro que não! Está tudo ótimo entre nós! – respondeu a pobre.

Sem saber o que dizer, e bastante zangada, Denneel jogou o telefone nas mãos de Sam. "- converse com sua mulher"- disse.

Sam jogou o telefone em cima de Dean. Afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com aquela história, e a culpa era toda do irmão mais velho. Danneel não pôde acreditar naquela cena. Estava estupefata.

- Dean então falou com Genevieve. "- Oi Genevieve, aqui é o Jensen. Não se preocupe, o Jared está aqui em casa. Ele vai dormir aqui hoje"

- Como assim!? - Desesperou-se ela. - Eu quero falar com o meu marido!

- Ele está no banheiro – justificou Dean – Ele está com uma diarreia terrível. O Jared deu uma passadinha aqui em casa para pegar um negócio e depois não conseguiu mais sair do banheiro…

- Vocês deviam ter me avisado – reclamou a moça, do outro lado da linha. Peça para ele me ligar quando estiver melhor.

Genevieve desligou o telefone aborrecida. Danneel, claro, quis saber o que estava acontecendo. Sam explicou que não aguentava mais a vida ao lado de Genevieve, mas não deu maiores explicações.

Danneel reclamou bastante da infantilidade de Jared, mas acabou concordando em continuar com a desculpa esfarrapada até eles voltarem de viagem. A moça até ajudou Dean a convencer Sam a ligar para Genevieve mais tarde e contar sobre a diarreia, e de como, infelizmente, não poderia passar em casa antes da viagem. A moça acabou sendo compreensiva e até se prontificou a entregar a mala de Jared, que já estava pronta, para Cliff, que iria buscá-la no dia seguinte.

Dean dormiu desconfortavelmente ao lado de Danneel. Sam foi para um quarto de hóspedes e pôde ficar mais a vontade. No dia seguinte ambos acordaram mais cedo do que o necessário, e as 6h da manhã já estavam mais do que prontos para a viagem. Cliff os buscou as 6:30h e os levou para o aeroporto.

Quando chegaram lá, os caçadores foram surpreendidos por rostos familiares: Castiel, Garth e Kevin. Dean e Sam não sabiam como se comportar diante deles e nem mesmo sabiam seus nomes verdadeiros. Apenas sorriram cordialmente. Misha, porém, foi logo puxando conversa.

- Me conta, seus doidos, é verdade que vocês dois bateram no Fred e chamaram ele de Gale!? Por que fizeram isso?

Dean e Sam ficaram sérios, e não responderam. Misha ficou sem graça com a reação dos dois. Tentou mudar de assunto, mas ambos estavam pouco receptivos. Jared então estava especialmente estranho – estava emburrado e não fazia as palhaçadas costumeiras.

- Não sei que bicho mordeu vocês dois, mas espero que estejam de melhor humor quando chegarmos à Convenção de Chicago - disse Misha, aborrecido.

Os dois irmão não sabiam que diabos era a Convenção de Chicago, e nem pretendiam descobrir. Combinaram que assim que estivessem no aeroporto iriam sair correndo e se enfiar em um táxi antes que alguém os pudesse alcançar. Nunca mais seriam vistos…


	3. Seria uma pegadinha?

Jared acordou assustado com o a voz desesperada de Jensen chamando por ele. Quando deu por si, estava deitado em uma cama num quarto de hotel vagabundo, que cheirava a mofo. Jensen parecia apavorado.

- Jared, acho que nós fomos sequestrados! A última coisa que me lembro foi de estar conversando com você no seu trailer, e em seguida fiquei com sono... E não lembro mais de nada! Devem ter dopado a gente!

A última memória de Jared também era essa. Estavam em um intervalo de gravação, ensaiando as falas da próxima cena. A cena em que Gale, o Dentuço, mataria seu personagem. Depois sentiu sono, e recostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Devia ter cochilado...

Jared então, vendo o desespero do amigo, abriu um enorme sorriso. E depois começou a rir com gosto.

- Jared! O que está acontecendo? – reclamou Jensen, nervoso.

- Você fica muito engraçado nervoso desse jeito – respondeu o mais novo, entre gargalhadas.

- Isso não é hora para rir! Temos que sair daqui depressa, não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui!

- Deve ser alguma pegadinha do Misha, seu bobo – respondeu Jared, conseguindo controlar melhor o riso – No mínimo eles estão nos vendo de algum lugar, ou até mesmo filmando. Devem estar rolando de tanto rir da sua reação.

- Pegadinha do Misha!? – surpreendeu-se Jensen – Desde quando dopar alguém é pegadinha? Isso está muito além dos limites...

- Bem... Devo confessar que eu também andei pegando um pouco pesado com ele. Bem, nós andamos pegando pesado um com o outro...

- Pesado como? – perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Da última vez coloquei um morcego morto pendurado no lustre do trailer dele para enfeitar. Ele ficou furioso...

- Morcego morto? Porque você faria uma coisa dessas!?

- Ele tingiu todas as minhas roupas que estavam guardadas no set de rosa. TODAS!

Jared então foi contando sobre várias pegadinhas um tanto pesadas na opinião de Jensen.

- E porque eu nunca soube dessas coisas? – perguntou o louro.

Jared e Misha tinham um pacto de manter tudo em segredo, e eles sabiam que Jensen consideraria aquelas brincadeiras de muito mau gosto. Mas então porque tinha sido incluído dessa vez? Jared chegou a conclusão que Misha tinha colocado sonífero no jarro de suco que estava no trailer de Jared, sem saber que Jensen também o beberia. Depois, ao ver os dois dormindo, não resistiu e incluiu Jensen na brincadeira também.

Jensen estava bastante indignado com aquela história, porém muito mais aliviado por não achar que tinha sido sequestrado. Resolveram então sair dali. Com certeza Misha deveria estar esperando por eles do lado de fora.

Saíram, mas não viram ninguém. Não viram nada familiar a não ser o Impala, estacionado na frente do hotel. Estava tudo deserto, nenhum carro estacionado, exceto o deles.

- Essa brincadeira está indo longe DEMAIS – praguejou Jensen – Jared, você tem noção de que nós temos que viajar para Chicago amanhã cedo?! Será que todo mundo enlouqueceu?

Jared se sentia um pouco culpado, porque aquela brincadeira de fato parecia estar indo longe demais, e Jensen não tinha nada a ver com isso. Deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e pediu para ele ficar calmo.

- Vamos até o Impala. Deve ter alguma pista por lá. – disse Jared.

Jensen encontrou a chave do carro em seu bolso, assim como a carteira de Dean Winchester com vários cartões de crédito falsos. Abriu o carro, mas não havia nada de diferente por lá. Ele e Jared ficaram observando a rua deserta durante quase uma hora, mas ninguém apareceu para gozar da cara deles.

- Vamos embora daqui – vociferou o louro, entrando no Impala.

Jared também já estava ficando nervoso, aquilo estava passando dos limites mesmo. Seria possível que NÃO fosse uma pegadinha?

Assim que puseram o carro em movimento e encontraram outros carros, repararam, em desespero, que as placas eram, em sua maioria, do Estado de Indiana, nos Estados Unidos. Eles não se lembravam de ter entrado em avião algum. Resolveram então ligar para suas esposas, usando os telefones celular de Sam e Dean, mas nenhum dos dois teve sucesso. Sempre dizia que o número era inexistente. E foi assim que constataram em desespero que o telefones de todos os seus familiares e amigos (aqueles que se lembravam de cor) eram inexistentes.

Com o coração aos pulos, abriram o laptop de Sam e entraram na internet. Procuraram por "Supernatual", "Jensen Ackles", "Jared Padalacki", e não encontraram absolutamente nada. Com o Impala estacionado na beira da estrada, sem saber para onde ir, Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e começaram a chorar compulsivamente.

Quando as lágrimas começaram a lhes faltar, resolveram dirigir até uma lanchonete e comer alguma coisa, pois estavam famintos e desidratados. A garçonete que os atendeu teve até pena do estado lastimável dos dois. Eram tão bonitos, porém estavam visivelmente arrasados.

Apesar da fome, não conseguiram engolir muita coisa. Pagaram com cartão de crédito falso e se sentiram péssimos por isso. Sentiram-se ainda piores ao se lembrar que não tinham casa. Outro hotel vagabundo era o destino dos dois. Por que o destino cruel os havia transformado em Sam e Dean Winchester?


	4. Chicago Con: confusões e confissões

Sam e Dean fingiram estar dormindo a viagem toda só para não ter que conversar com os atores de Supernatural. Assim que chegaram ao aeroporto, coletaram suas malar e puseram seu plano em prática. Correram desenfreadamente, sem olhar para trás, para desespero dos seguranças que os acompanhavam. Cliff, segurança pessoal dos dois, saiu em disparada atrás deles, porém perdeu-lhes de vista.

Após muito correr, cansados, os dois irmãos pararam para recuperar o fôlego. Estavam ainda dentro do aeroporto, porém em outro terminal, e bem longe de onde desembarcaram. Haviam conseguido escapar, e estavam felizes por isso. Já recuperados, começaram a andar, e iam se dirigindo para a porta de saída, quando...

- Sam, porque essas garotas estão olhando para a gente? Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas...

Antes que conseguisse completar a frase, Dean viu um grupo enorme de mulheres cercando os dois. Mulheres de todos os tipos: altas, baixas, gordas, magras, brancas, negras, jovens e velhas... Todas elas histéricas. Algumas gritavam, outras tiravam fotos, e a maioria tentava dar beijos, abraços e beliscões. Papéis e canetas voavam por todos os lados, junto com pedidos de autógrafos. Eram as fãs que estavam cercando o aeroporto para a chegada de Jensen e Jared em Chicago.

Desesperados, Sam e Dean tentavam se desvencilhar delas, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. Estavam sendo massacrados. Tudo o que puderam fazer foi gritar por socorro.

"- Cliff, socorro!",

"-Alguém nos salve!"

"-Solte meu cabelo!"

"- Me deixe respirar!"

Logo os seguranças que trabalhavam naquele setor do aeroporto se prontificaram a ajudá-los, afastando as meninas. Cliff chegou em seguida, e os dois foram escoltados para a van que estava já pronta para levar toda a equipe para a Convenção de Chicago.

- Que ideia louca foi essa de sair correndo? – vociferou Cliff, assim que os rapazes já estavam em segurança, dentro do carro.

Sam e Dean explicaram que tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira, e sorriram de lado. Não queriam que ninguém desconfiasse do plano de fuga, pois isso poderia dificultar uma escapada futura. O irmão mais novo estava especialmente irritado com tudo aquilo, mas Dean prometeu a ele que assim que chegassem nessa tal Convenção dariam um jeito de se disfarçar e sair de lá.

Chegaram em um lugar amplo e cheio de salas, e todo o grupo seguiu para um escritório.

- Aqui está o pagamento de vocês – disse um senhor, que parecia controlar as finanças do evento. Disse isso entregando um cheque nas mãos de cada um dos atores. Quando Sam e Dean olharam o valor do cheque em suas mãos quase caíram para trás. Nunca tinham recebido tanto dinheiro em toda a vida. Já faziam planos para a triunfal escapada, com o adicional de dois gordos cheques, quando ouviram o mesmo senhor anunciar: " - A outra metade vocês recebem no final."

Resolveram então, de comum acordo, que talvez valesse a pena ficar na tal Convenção para descolar o resto da grana. Os cartões que possuíam logo estariam inválidos, pois não queriam deixar rastros por onde passassem. Aquele dinheiro seria muito bem vindo.

Logo descobriram que o trabalho dos dois era responder a perguntas dos fãs, tirar fotos e dar autógrafos para eles. Um trabalho chatinho, porém nada difícil...

A primeira atividade seria um painel com Jensen e Jared respondendo perguntas. Sam e Dean estavam nervosos com todos aqueles rostos olhando para eles e tirando fotos.

- Jensen e Jared são dois palhaços de circo – resmungou Dean baixinho para Sam, antes de vir a primeira pergunta. Uma gorda, vermelha e esbaforida, foi logo agarrando o microfone e soltando a seguinte pérola:

- Essa pergunta é para o Jared. Todos dizem, o tempo todo, que o Dean passou a vida dele protegendo o Sam, e abrindo mão de tudo o que podia para fazer a vida do irmão mais suportável. Fica claro, entretanto, que o Dean é que depende do Sam emocionalmente. Eu queria saber até que ponto você acha que o Sam é quem na verdade se sacrifica pelo Dean, desistindo de ter uma vida normal para ficar ao lado do irmão, que aparentemente não suportaria viver sem ele.

- Err... Não, isso que você falou não tem sentido... Sam não abriu mão de nada... – Sam falou em voz baixa e gaguejando. Depois deu uma olhada de lado, preocupado com a reação do irmão. Dean estava vermelho, e olhava para o chão.

A menina prosseguiu, indignada com a resposta.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jared! Ele abriu mão de tudo, de ter uma vida normal... Ele nunca quis ter essa vida de caçador, mas o Dean não lhe deu opção. Porque o Dean não conseguiria seguir em frente sem o Sam.

- Não, no fundo o Sam sempre quis ser um caçador... Ele está feliz assim. Não culpe o Dean! – Sam falou, com a voz alterada. "Desgraçados, calem a boca, depois eu que vou ter que suportar meu irmão sofrendo com todas essas questões na cabeça..." – pensou.

Mas os fãs não estavam convencidos. "- Mas o que o Sam faria se o Dean não quisesse mais caçar, e quisesse que ele, Sam, desistisse de tudo também, para ter uma vida mais segura?"

- O Sam deixaria de caçar, porque ele sabe que tudo o que o Dean faz é para protegê-lo – respondeu Dean, se intrometendo na conversa. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso e chateado com aquele papo.

Uma loura resolveu se pronunciar

- Jensen, então você acha que o Sam tem mais é que fazer tudo o que o Dean quer? – perguntou incrédula.

- O Dean sabe o que é melhor para o Sam – respondeu ele – É o irmão mais velho.

O clima ficou esquisito. Dean e Sam não se olhavam, nem encaravam os fãs.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor – pediu Sam.

Estavam todos achando a reação dos dois muito estranhas. Um rapaz magro de jeito afeminado se levantou e tomou a palavra.

- Bem, eu queria saber do Jensen se ele acha possível que o Dean seja bissexual. Porque todos sabemos que ele gosta de mulheres, mas ele também gosta de usar calcinha, tem uma queda pelo "Dr Sexy", e parece ser bastante chegado no Castiel... Será que isso ainda vai ser revelado na série?

- Não! Protestou Dean – Ele não é nada disso! - Vocês, afinal são nossos fãs ou estão aqui para nos atormentar?

Sam olhou para Dean e pediu para ele se acalmar. – Por favor, tente não deixar sua raiva transparecer...

O fãs estavam confusos, afinal os atores eram em geral muito receptivos e bem humorados. Mas estavam com os nervos a flor da pele e superprotegendo seus personagens. Tudo parecia estar ofendendo aqueles dois.

O microfone, em geral tão disputado, estava sobrando. Uma senhora corajosa resolveu se aventurar:

- Olá Jensen e Jared. Eu me chamo Minna e vim de longe só para ver vocês, espero que não se aborreçam com a minha pergunta. Bem, eu sou super fã de Supernatural porque tem drama, mas também bastante comédia. Sam e Dean já morreram tantas vezes, que eu até já começo a rir nessas cenas. Eu queria saber como vocês conseguem não gargalhar quando um dos irmãos morre?

Dean a encarou com desprezo. Sam foi logo respondendo, porque não queria que o irmão perdesse o controle de novo.

- Nós não achamos essas cenas engraçadas, achamos tristes... – disse apressado. Mas Dean não se segurou

- Você acharia engraçado se tivesse um irmão que morresse várias e várias vezes, Minna? Vocês não tem coração, nenhum de vocês... Eu quero ir embora daqui! – Dean levantou da cadeira e puxou Sam pelo braço.

O diretor do evento apareceu assustado, e impediu que eles saíssem. Pediu calma aos "atores", pediu a compreensão da plateia porque os rapazes estavam exaustos, e colocou "erros de gravação" para descontrair. Os erros de gravação mostravam Jensen e Jared rindo e fazendo palhaçadas no meio de cenas tristes e emocionais. Aquilo deixou os caçadores ainda mais transtornados. Estavam com muita raiva.

Quando as cenas terminaram o diretor reiniciou o painel, pedindo para a plateia não perguntar nada relacionado ao seriado, visto que todos já estavam um pouco "cansados " do assunto. Os fãs entenderam o recado, e a rodada de perguntas recomeçou.

Os irmão estavam emocionalmente esgotados e sem paciência. Pretendiam responder qualquer coisa, e de má vontade. Quanto mais ferissem a imagem de Jensen e Jared melhor, pois nessas alturas eles já os detestavam.

Com medo de perguntar qualquer coisa, a primeira pergunta veio bem idiotas.

- Qual é a cor predileta de vocês?

- Cor-de-rosa, porque somos gays – respondeu Dean. Sam concordou com a cabeça.

A plateia finalmente riu, feliz por eles estarem brincando e de bom humor. Aguardaram com expectativa o momento em que Jensen fosse olhar para Jared e ambos caíssem na gargalhada. Mas isso não aconteceu. Permaneceram sérios e esperando pela próxima pergunta.

Oitenta por cento dos fãs quase gozaram ali mesmo, e torceram para que eles finalmente se revelassem como um casal gay. Uma menina tomou coragem e perguntou.

- Se vocês são gays, então porque ambos são casados com mulheres?

- Nós não queríamos assumir nossa homossexualidade, então arranjamos esses casamento falsos – respondeu Sam. Dean olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Mas agora decidimos contar toda a verdade – declarou Dean – O Jared sempre foi o amor da minha vida.

- E o Jensen é o meu amor.

A plateia quase veio abaixo. Algumas meninas gritavam. Uma magrela desmaiou e umas tantas começaram a chorar de emoção. Várias pediam silêncio, pois queriam ouvir a declaração de amor que um fazia para o outro.

Sam e Dean começaram com aquela história por pura "vingança" contra Jensen e Jared, porém depois compreenderam que se declarar daquele jeito era uma excelente saída para resolver seus problemas. Se livrariam das esposas, e poderiam morar juntos sem nenhum questionamento. Resolveram deixar tudo público. "- Nós não queremos mais viver de farsas. Queremos assumir nosso amor e morar juntos", declararam.

O painel terminou mais cedo. Todos os membros da equipe de Supernatural, e os atores que estavam presentes, estavam extremamente espantados, sem saber como deveriam tratar Jensen e Jared. Os fãs estavam em polvorosa, e entenderam porque os atores estiveram tão nervosos no inicio do painel. Pelo jeito haviam planejado "sair do armário" naquele dia, e não tinha sido fácil para eles. A notícia se espalhou pela internet com uma velocidade alarmante.

Quando Danneel soube do acontecido, chorou muito, e entendeu melhor porque Jared estava fugindo de sua esposa. Genevieve também chorou bastante. Mesmo com todo mundo dizendo para elas que "naquele mato havia coelho", as moças nunca quiseram acreditar que seus maridos eram amantes. Agora só restava a elas arranjar bons advogados para arrancar o máximo possível de dinheiro dos cafajestes.

O resto da Convenção ocorreu sem maiores acontecimentos. Dean e Sam posaram para as fotos com cara de poucos amigos, e deram vários autógrafos (que em nada se pareciam com os antigos). Nos dias em que ficaram em Chicago fizeram questão de dormir no mesmo quarto de hotel, e foram deixados em paz.


	5. A visita de Garth

Jensen e Jared passaram alguns dias sofrendo miseravelmente, vivendo de comida barata e dormindo em hotéis vagabundos. Pensaram em tentar descobrir onde ficava o esconderijo dos homens de letras, que havia se tornado recentemente um lar para Sam e Dean, mas se deram conta de que seria impossível encontrá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Garth, além de trabalhar muito em diferentes casos sobrenaturais, se mantinha firme ajudando Kevin a desvendar a tábua dos demônios. O profeta precisava decifrar quais seriam as próximas provas que Sam deveria enfrentar para fechar os portões do inferno. Foi com um imenso desprazer que Garth recebeu a notícia de que Gale, O Dentuço, aprontava das suas, por culpa dos irmãos Winchester, que o haviam deixado escapar, e sumiram do mapa.

Garth telefonou para Dean, pela milésima vez. Dessa vez Jensen resolveu atender.

- Dean, onde você e Sam se meteram? Gale, O Dentuço já mordeu meio mundo, e está solto por culpa de vocês!

Jensen ficou alarmado, não pretendia caçar nenhuma criatura sobrenatural. Colocou o telefone no viva voz para que Jared pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Oi Garth, aqui é o Sam. Olha, eu e o Dean desistimos de ser caçadores.

Garth riu. "- que brincadeira é essa?"

- brincadeira nenhuma – respondeu Jensen sério – nos deixe em paz, não vamos atrás de Gale. Ele é dentuço!

- Rapazes, parem com isso, estão me assustando! – reclamou Garth, ainda torcendo por um risinho de "enganei um bobo na casca do ovo". Mas o riso nunca veio...

- E... As provas do Sam... para fechar as portas do inferno? – gemeu o caçador.

- Nem morto! – respondeu Jared, nervoso só de pensar em fazer algo tão perigoso.

Garth não entendeu o que se sucedera com aqueles dois, antes tão corajosos e determinados. Os rapazes não deram muita conversa para ele, e afirmaram estar cansados demais dessa luta do bem contra o mal. Haviam se aposentado de vez.

Depois desse dia, Jensen e Jared desligaram os telefones celulares que tinham consigo e passaram algumas noites em claro com medo de que fantasmas e demônios pudessem visitá-los a noite.

O único consolo dos dois amigos é que tinham um ao outro. Não gostavam de sair, pois tinham medo dos monstros sobrenaturais que viviam por aquele universo enlouquecido. Passavam o dia todo jogando baralho, lembrando de suas "vidas passadas", vendo TV... As vezes choravam juntos, e se abraçavam consolando um ao outro. As vezes tinham ataques de riso, sem nenhuma explicação. Estavam sobrevivendo, aos trancos e barrancos, e graças um à companhia do outro.

Garth, entretanto, ficou inconformado. Como os irmãos não atendiam mais suas ligações, foi pessoalmente ao encontro dos dois, após rastrear seu paradeiro. E um belo dia, Jensen e Jared brincavam de cabra sega no quarto quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Garth, o que você está fazendo aqui? – surpreendeu-se Jared ao abrir a porta e deparar com a cara de bobo do caçador magrelo.

- Vim buscar a ajuda de vocês! Não podem simplesmente abandonar suas obrigações e me deixar cuidando de tudo sozinho! Gale está solto por aí, e nós vamos atrás dele.

- Não! – protestou Jensen – Esse Gale é feio e morde! Arranje outros idiotas para servirem de backup para você.

- Agora os dois valentões tem medo de um duendinho? O que aconteceu com os caçadores competentes que eu conhecia?

Aquela conversa não estava levando a lugar nenhum. Jensen e Jared estavam implacáveis, mas Gale os tentava convencer a voltar a ativa. A verdade é que com Dean e Sam aposentados, caberia a ele fazer as três tarefas para fechar a porta do inferno. E ele estava com medo, claro.

O que nenhum dos três sabia é que Garth havia sido seguido por um fantasminha. Branco, pequeno, e quase inofensivo. O poltergeist olhou para os três rapazes que discutiam e se manifestou:

- BOOOOOOOO! - gritou ele.

Jensen e Jared, apavorados, se esconderam atrás de Garth, tremendo. O caçador não podia acreditar que aqueles homens, grandes e fortes, estivessem com medo de tão frágil espectro. Garth falou meia dúzia de palavras, jogou um pouco de sal, e logo o branquelo se retirou de lá. Garth ainda teve que perder mais duas preciosas horas de sua vida consolando os "irmãos Winchester". Ambos choravam, tremiam e pediam para Garth não sair mais de lá porque precisavam de proteção.

Assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar dos dois, Garth mandou uma mensagem para todos os demais caçadores: "Os Winchester enlouqueceram, são um caso perdido". E só assim os atores foram deixados em paz para continuar sua existência miserável.

Alguma coisa dentro de Jared, porém, urgia por uma explicação lógica sobre aquele acontecimento sem sentido. Não estava conformado em acreditar que, como num passe de mágica, havia simplesmente se transformado em Sam Winchester. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece, não podia acontecer... E foi durante uma madrugada, mais uma daquelas madrugadas que Jared passava sem dormir, que finalmente encontrou a explicação de que tanto necessitava. Ele estava alucinando. Claro, só podia ser isso!

Em suas divagações, Jared imaginou que pudesse ter sofrido um acidente, e estar em coma. Ou quem sabe estivesse em estado catatônico, internado em algum manicômio... E por algum motivo sua alucinação queria que ele vivesse como Sam. Aquele pensamento o deixou aliviado, afinal seu corpo estava protegido em algum outro lugar. Talvez a melhor solução mesmo fosse viver o papel de Sam, e imaginar Dean ao seu lado. Dean era corajoso, protetor, saberia apoiá-lo e seria seu companheiro de aventuras. E foi com esse pensamento, decidido, que Jared adormeceu finalmente.


	6. Ele se parecia com Castiel

A Chicago Con havia chegado ao fim. Sam, Dean e os demais participantes da Convenção esperavam para receber o restante do pagamento que lhes era devido. Ninguém dirigia a palavra aos irmãos, que passavam todo o tempo conversando apenas entre si. Foram pegos de surpresa quando Misha os puxou para uma conversa em particular. O ator estava visivelmente chateado.

- Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele.

Sam e Dean não sabiam a que exatamente Misha se referia. Estava acontecendo tanta coisa... Olharam interrogativos. "- como assim?" – perguntou Sam.

- Por que nunca me contaram que tinham um caso? Por que nunca me disseram que o casamento de vocês era uma farsa? Aliás, nem as esposas de vocês sabiam disso... Ambas me ligaram chorando. Aparentemente vocês dois também não se dignaram a atender os telefonemas desesperados delas.

Os caçadores se entreolharam, se envergonharam e nada disseram. Misha foi ficando nervoso.

- Até telefonema das mães de vocês eu tive que atender! Elas estão apavoradas! Como podem ser tão egoístas, se importar tão pouco com os sentimentos dos outros? E eu que pensei que fossem meus amigos... – finalmente falou, suspirando.

Dean olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Era impossível não lembrar de Castiel... Misha estava magoado, e tinha todo direito de estar. Jensen e Jared deviam ser amigos próximos, isso estava na cara.

- Vamos contar toda a verdade para ele – disse o louro, olhando seu irmão nos olhos.

- Que verdade? – gaguejou Sam. Dean estava doido em achar que realmente poderiam contar a verdade, a verdade verdadeira... Então prosseguiu, dando a desculpa que podia.

- Desculpa Misha, nós não tínhamos contado ainda porque não tivemos coragem... Não pretendíamos magoar ninguém... Essa não foi nossa intenção...

Misha estava ficando vermelho. Parecia que ia explodir.

- Não tiveram coragem?! Mas tiveram coragem de se casar com duas mulheres apaixonadas por vocês, e tiveram coragem de declarar seu amor publicamente um pelo outro, sem o menor respeito por elas. Tiveram também coragem de colocar filhos no mundo, sem se importar com eles. E como pretendiam não magoar ninguém? Acho que nunca me decepcionei tanto com duas pessoas, dois amigos...

Aqueles olhos azuis estavam a ponto de chorar. Dean nunca havia visto Castiel chorar. Seria demais para ele...

- Eu vou contar a verdade – disse novamente, em tom sério.

Antes que Sam pudesse protestar e falar alguma coisa, Dean prosseguiu:

- Olha, cara, nós não somos quem você pensa que somos...

- Isso está claro para mim agora... – respondeu Misha, decepcionado, abaixando o rosto.

- Não, olha... Nós não somos esses atores, Jensen e Jared. Nós viemos de outra dimensão... – disse Dean.

Sam estava aflito com aquela confissão, e encarou o irmão com ar severo. Misha olhou com impaciência. O que mais aqueles dois podiam inventar para deixar as coisas ainda piores? Dean não se intimidou com os olhares, e continuou seu discurso.

- Misha, eu sou o Dean, e esse é o meu irmão, Sam. O Castiel... você conhece bem ele, né? Ele é um bom amigo... Foi ele que nos trouxe para cá...

- E onde estão Jensen e Jared? – perguntou Misha, impaciente, só para saber até onde a cara de pau do Jensen iria.

- Bem, para falar a verdade eu não sei ao certo... – respondeu ele – Só sei que nós não queremos viver a vida deles, não queremos trabalhar como atores, não queremos ficar casados com as esposas deles, nem criar os filhos deles...

- Então essa história de casal homossexual era mentira?

- Sim, tudo mentira, nós somos irmãos.

Dean se emocionava olhando para Misha, a imagem escarrada de seu anjo Castiel. Lembrava-se dele, e desejava que por um minuto Misha não fosse Misha, fosse Castiel. Apesar do ator não passar de um desconhecido, doía desapontá-lo. Sam notou aquele olhar, e se irritou profundamente. Aquela confissão não planejada, que poderia atrapalhar seus planos... Como Dean podia se levar tão facilmente por suas emoções?

- Bem, é isso. Ele já disse tudo – completou Sam – por favor guarde isso para você, o meu irmão obviamente sentiu que não podia mentir para o Castiel... E você é a cara do Castiel...

Dean não protestou, sabia que o irmão tinha razão. Por um instante se arrependeu de largar toda a verdade nos ouvidos de um estranho.

Dean e Sam estavam tão sérios, e pareciam tão sinceros, que Misha ficou sem saber em que acreditar. Seus amigos eram bons atores, talvez estivessem representando. Porém pareciam genuínos demais. E eles sempre pareceram genuínos demais. Eles não podiam estar enganando a todos esse tempo todo, não podiam ter tanta cara de pau...

Como Misha pudera ter estado cego daquele jeito? Jensen e Jared não eram os mesmos desde aquele dia que haviam atacado Fred, achando que era Gale. O ator se sentiu culpado por não ter percebido isso antes, e ter feito alguma coisa por eles.

- Vou ajudar vocês – disse Misha, dessa vez já com uma expressão bondosa no rosto – Vão precisar de alguém para ajudá-los com o divórcio, com a rescisão do contrato com a CW, com o gerenciamento dos bens de vocês... Conheço um homem de minha inteira confiança, e muito competente.

- E por que você iria nos ajudar? – perguntou Sam desconfiado.

- Bem, vocês se parecem muito com os meus amigos – Misha sorriu para Dean, que corou.

Os irmãos concordaram em aceitar a ajuda, já que Misha garantiu que Mr. Guttorp era de inteira confiança.

Após finalmente pegarem o restante do pagamento, todos retornaram ao hotel. Voltariam para o Canadá no dia seguinte bem cedo, ou pelo menos isso era o que estava planejado. Sam e Dean não pretendiam mais fugir, afinal poderiam resolver sua situação de forma legal com a ajuda de Mr. Guttorp. Por "coincidência", o homem morava em Chicago, e Misha garantiu que poderia conversar com eles ainda naquele dia.

O telefone de Dr. Guttorp tocou nervosamente. Assim que atendeu, ouviu a voz de seu amigo Misha, esbaforido do outro lado da linha:

- Doutor, por favor, você precisa vir para cá com urgência... Dois amigos meus surtaram, e eu preciso que você dê um diagnóstico e um atestado antes que eles sejam obrigados a voltar para o Canadá amanhã. Eles não tem a menor condição de trabalhar...

Misha sabia que o as gravações de Supernatural estavam atrasadas, e a produção do programa não iria liberar os protagonistas assim tão facilmente. Se um psiquiatra competente desse um atestado, não teriam outra escolha senão deixá-los se tratar. E Misha estava preocupado com a saúde mental de seus amigos.

O Doutor morava perto, e em pouco mais de um hora encontrou-se com os rapazes no hotel. Antes de apresentar os amigos para o médico, Misha contou tudo o que sabia sobre o surto dos dois.

Dr. Guttorp era muito competente, e cordialmente foi puxando assunto com os irmãos Winchester, ouvindo toda a sua história desde que vieram de outra dimensão. Puxou também pelas suas memórias de infância, e ficou alarmado quando de fato notou que eles pareciam apenas se recordar da vida dos seus personagens caçadores. Falavam de John Winchester com lágrimas nos olhos. Entretanto quando mencionou o estado desesperado das mães de Jensen e Jared, o máximo que demonstraram foi uma leve compaixão.

- Eu os aconselho a ficar aqui pelos Estados Unidos mesmo, rapazes. Não voltem para o Canadá. Genevieve e Denneel com certeza vão querer voltar, agora que estão separados. Não têm motivos para ficar por lá... Resolvemos toda a papelada por aqui mesmo, podem deixar que terão todo o apoio que precisarem – disse o Doutor – Não se preocupem com o trabalho por enquanto, achei uma brecha no contrato de vocês, e estarão liberados até o final da oitava temporada.

Todos o pessoal da produção ficou preocupado e alarmado quando Dr. Guttorp falou da gravidade do estado de saúde mental dos rapazes. Era um surto psiquiátrico sério, e precisavam de tratamento. Gravar o seriado seria a pior coisa do mundo para eles naquele momento, já que este havia sido o desencadeador da doença. Teriam aproximadamente cinco meses para se recuperar até o início das gravações da nona temporada, quando poderiam ser novamente avaliados.

Misha voltou para o Canadá, deixando seus amigos aos cuidados do psiquiatra. Sam e Dean ficaram muito gratos a ele a ao Mr. Guttorp por toda a ajuda. Alugaram uma casa ali mesmo em Chicago, em um bairro agradável, de classe média. Estabeleceram-se como um casal gay. Gay e feliz.


	7. Uma alucinação irritante

- Dean, acorda! – Jensen abriu os olhos assustado. Jared estava de banho tomado e vestido para sair. Chamava por ele. O louro coçou os olhos, sonolento. Ficou tão surpreso ao ver o amigo tão bem disposto que até esqueceu de reclamar por ter sido chamado de "Dean".

- Onde você vai? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Nós vamos voltar a caçar, já ficamos de bobeira tempo o suficiente... Vai se ajeitar. Eu quero ir conversar com Garth, e ver se ele tem algum trabalho para nos sugerir.

- Jared? Você ficou louco!? Você sabe que eu não vou a lugar nenhum, muito menos para ir atrás de monstros...

Jared parecia determinado e um tanto agressivo. Não estava, entretanto, muito disposto a discutir.

- Não quero que me chame de Jared, agora sou Sam. Vai se arrumar, Dean! Vai logo!

- Não vou! Quem é você para pensar que manda em mim agora? – Jensen levantou da cama e encarou o amigo.

Jared ficou abismado. Queria poder controlar sua alucinação, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento é que Dean estivesse ao seu lado, de bom humor, e pronto para mais uma caçada. Ele poderia viver assim. Não precisava ter medo de nada, nem mesmo da morte. Afinal, aquilo tudo era fruto de sua imaginação, fértil e doentia. Nada era real.

- Dean, EU mando, entendeu? Você é uma alucinação, e não vou te deixar me controlar! – vociferou Jared em resposta.

Jensen sentiu como se tivesse recebido um balde de água fria. Sem palavras, viu Jared fechar os olhos com força, como se pudesse mudar o mundo ao seu redor apenas com a força de seus pensamentos.

- Do que você está falando, Jared? – perguntou alarmando.

Vendo que sua tentativa não havia dado certo, Jared ficou mais nervoso.

- Não te devo explicações! – grunhiu.

O louro o fitou, incrédulo. Não disse nada. Jared sentia como se falasse sozinho, explicando suas teorias a si próprio. Isso o irritava. Então falou depressa e friamente.

- Olha só, isso de trocar de lugar com Sam e Dean não existe... Nós estamos vivendo dentro de uma alucinação minha. O verdadeiro Jensen, neste momento, deve estar lamentando a minha triste sina, e vivendo a vida dele, tranquilamente.

- E eu!? – surpreendeu-se Jensen – Eu tenho existência própria! Por que isso tem que ser uma alucinação sua e não minha afinal?

Jared riu... Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo.

- Pense o que quiser, eu não me importo – respondeu. - Não vou ficar aqui discutindo comigo mesmo. Você á minha alucinação, portanto é parte de mim... Eu queria conjurar o Dean Winchester, mas que se dane... Vou caçar assim mesmo, e você vem comigo.

Jared segurou Jensen pelo braço com força, e foi arrastando o amigo para fora do quarto.

- Jared, me deixe pelo menos mudar de roupa! – reclamou Jensen.

Jared consentiu. Enquando o louro mudava de roupa a contragosto, o moreno ligou para Garth. Contou que estavam dispostos a trabalhar novamente e Garth deu o endereço de onde estaria. Combinaram de se encontrar e trabalhar juntos em um caso.

Jensen não queria sair do hotel, mas estava preocupado com o amigo, que enlouquecera. Não podia culpá-lo, afinal poucas pessoas seriam capazes de permanecer sãs vivendo aquela experiência surreal. Além disso, Jensen percebeu que não ganharia nada brigando com o amigo, que além de ser mais alto e mais forte que ele, era seu único aliado.

Jared fez Jensen dirigir o Impala e ouvir rock dos anos 80. Chamava-o de Dean, e parecia animado. Viajaram por volta de quatro horas até finalmente chegarem ao seu destino. Garth esperava por eles em uma lanchonete.

O caçador estava feliz por rever os companheiros, e mais ainda em saber que estavam bem e dispostos a voltar a ativa. Contou animadamente como ele, Garth, havia conseguido executar todas as tarefas necessárias e fechado os portões do inferno. Era um herói. Jensen quase chorou de alegria ao saber que estava livre dos demônios.

- Bem, depois que os demônio se foram – explicou Garth – nós caçadores estamos cuidando de casos pequenos e isolados. O trabalho tem sido bastante tranquilo. Estou indo agora caçar um zumbi mutante. Já estudei bem o caso dele, e não é uma criatura perigosa. Podem vir comigo se quiserem.

Convidar os Winchester a participar do caso havia sido um ato generoso de Garth. Não precisava de ajuda alguma para cuidar de um caso tão simples. Porém, como os irmãos estavam muito tempo sem trabalhar, sentiu que eles precisavam daquilo como um incentivo.

Garth explicou que o zumbi morava no porão de uma casa velha, e que só saía a noite para se alimentar de cérebros humanos. Ele enxergava muito mal, mas tinha a audição bastante apurada. O plano era entrar em sua casa durante o dia, em completo silêncio, se aproximar dele com cautela e cortar-lhe a cabeça.

- Só não façam barulho – recomendou Garth mais uma vez, assim que chegaram ao local da caçada. – Se ele nos ouvir pode nos machucar.

Garth foi na frente, seguido por Jared que puxava Jensen, que vinha logo atrás. Jared estava gostando da aventura, e não sentia medo algum. Quando avistou o zumbi, não conseguiu conter um risinho que saiu abafado. O monstro era muito estranho, parecia saído de um filme de terror produzido nos anos 80.

Para o pavor de todos, o zumbi pulou para cima de Jared e arranhou seus braço com força. Ele teria estraçalhado o rapaz, porém sua atenção se voltou para Jansen quando este não se conteve e deu um gritinho.

O zumbi então pulou de Jared para Jensen e rasgou a barriga do louro com as garras. O ator, apavorado com o monstro e o com o sangue, desmaiou na hora. Garth, que estava pronto para atacar, veio por trás e cortou a cabeça do bicho, que quicou com força no chão.

- O que deu em vocês? – reclamou Garth exaltado. Jared estava atordoado com dor que sentia no braço. Não gostava de quando as coisas não saiam do seu jeito, não naquele mundo onde ele era Deus...

O caçador magrelo verificou a gravidade dos ferimentos de Jensen e mandou Jared carregá-lo dali.

- Carregue você. Meu braço está doendo! – ordenou ele.

Garth olhou com incredulidade.

- Ele é muito pesado para mim, e além de tudo é seu irmão...

Jared, revoltado, pegou Jansen nos braços. Era pesado e seus ferimentos doíam. Mas, por algum motivo, tinha de ser assim.

Quando Jensen acordou, estava deitado em uma cama de hotel. Sua barriga latejava de dor. Ouviu a voz de Jared gemendo ao seu lado. Garth limpava os ferimento de seu braço enquanto ele reclamava.

- Dean, você acordou! – Exclamou Garth ao ver o louro de olhos abertos. Está doendo muito? Eu fiz um curativo na sua barriga. O corte foi um pouco fundo, mas você vai ficar bem...

Jensen ficou feliz em saber que Garth havia matado o zumbi. Ficou mais feliz ainda quando o caçador anunciou que estava indo embora e que deixaria os dois a sós, se recuperando dos machucados. Depois daquela caçada desastrosa, Jared com certeza já deveria ter desistido de encarnar o papel de Sam, e suas vidas voltariam à deliciosa mediocridade habitual.

Depois que Garth partiu, Jared e Jensen pouco se falaram. A verdade é que o mais novo já havia percebido que suas alucinações estavam totalmente fora de controle, e se ressentia disso. Estava com raiva do personagem que vivia ao seu lado, seja ele Jensen ou Dean, por não corresponder às suas expectativas. Se ele iria se machucar, ter medo e sofrer, Jared, sem dúvida, pretendia ignorá-lo. Queria alguém forte e divertido ao seu lado.

Jensen, por sua vez, sentia-se muito vulnerável. Estava ferido, e mal podia se levantar da cama. A única pessoa com quem podia contar havia perdido o juízo, e o ignorava.


	8. Billy, vá comer a avó!

Os familiares e esposas de Jansen e Jared foram comunicados sobre o estado de saúde dos dois, e mantiveram tudo em segredo. Os fãs e a imprensa acreditavam na versão de que eles haviam se assumido como um casal gay e haviam abandonado Supernatural por algum tempo. Os fãs, muito aflitos, especulavam se eles algum dia ainda veriam seus personagens prediletos voltarem à série. Após os dois atores entrarem de licensa, Supernatural vinha sendo protagonizada pelo ator DJ Qualls, que interpretava Garth. Era ele agora quem enfrentava as difíceis provas para fechar os portões do inferno.

Os primeiros dias na nova casa foram agradáveis para os irmãos, que finalmente viviam em um ambiente doméstico seguro. Dean cuidava do jardim, cozinhava, e arrumava a tudo com muito bom humor. Sam ficou encarregado de tratar dos assuntos burocráticos, como a separação dos dois e questões financeiras. O Dr. Guttorp os visitava sempre. Em sua opinião, no estado de confusão mental em que se encontravam, não tinham ainda condições de reencontrar seus familiares.

Com o passar do tempo, entretanto, a monotonia foi tomando conta da vida dos caçadores. Entediado, Dean passou a sair a noite para beber e se divertir. Para desgosto de Sam, que detestava ter seu espaço invadido, Dean sempre arranjava mulheres para passar a noite com ele. Nunca dormia com a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez. As vezes era fotografado por paparazzi, e logo a notícia de que Jensen era um galinha sacana caiu na boca do povo.

Para falar a verdade, o que saía na imprensa não incomodava Sam, e muito menos Dean. Outras pessoas, entretanto, não compartilhavam da mesma opinião. Cristy Kelly, cratura gorda, ruiva, desgrenhada e espinhenta, se importava muito! Ela passara sete anos de sua vida escrevendo fanfictions e torcendo por Wincest e Padalackles. Colecionava montagens de Jensen e Jared se beijando, e em posições sensuais. Passava tantas horas pensando nisso que se esqueceu de namorar, trabalhar e estudar. Vivia com a avó cega que a sustentava em troca que alguns favores.

Quando finalmente suas presses foram atendidas, Cristy percebeu que todos aqueles anos haviam valido a pena. Ficou aliviada por ter sobrevivido às tentativas de suicídio ocorridas logo após o casamento de seus ídolos. Jensen e Jared apaixonados e morando juntos era tudo que ela sempre sonhou.

Para ela, a notícia de que Jensen traía Jared com mulheres foi como um tiro no peito. Chorava dia e noite e jurava vingança. Resolveu pôr em prática seu plano de sequestro. Faria justiça com suas próprias mãos.

O plano de sequestro de Cristy Kelly, convenhamos, não era dos mais inteligentes. Consistia em tocar a campainha da casa dos rapazes, e assim que um deles abrisse a porta a gorducha entraria e amarraria seus braços. Vendaria seus olhos, amarraria suas bocas, e os conduziria até o carro velho, azul cheguei, que Cristy teria estacionado na porta. Simples assim.

E foi em uma ensolarada tarde de quinta-feira que Dr. Guttorp finalmente conseguiu colocar uma boa dose de uma droga anti-psicótica na bebida dos irmãos Winchester. O remédio deixou-os tontos e de reflexo lento. Cristy teve a felicidade de escolher o momento certo, e sendo assim, nunca disconfiou que seu plano tinha 99% de chance de dar errado. Foi fácil amarrar e amordaçar dois homens, que apesar de grandes, estavam completamente dopados.

Cristy os levou até a casa da avó e conduziu-os até seu quarto. Era um quarto pequeno, muito bagunçado, com uma cama de casal, e uma poltrona reclinável . A mulher, enlouquecida, algemou Dean na poltrona e Sam na cama. Os dois estavam tão grogues que mal entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Sam deu por si, uma mulher horrível estava deitada ao seu lado o encarando. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu a algema machucar seu pulso.

- Hei, o que é isso? – protestou ele.

Cristy sorriu. Faltava-lhe um dente.

- Jared, meu querido, eu nunca mais deixarei esse vilão machucar seu coraçãozinho sensível! – disse, apontando acusatoriamente para Dean.

- Coraçãozinho sensível!? Do que você está falando? Me solte! – A tom da voz de Sam era alto, acabou acordando Dean, que dormia recostado na poltrona.

- Sammy, o que está acontecendo? – gemeu ele.

- Ahh, que bonitinho, ele chama você de "Sammy", Jared? – arregalou-se a fã.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam. Não podiam acreditar que tinham se deixado sequestrar por aquele ser. Não carregavam nenhuma arma, nenhuma faca, nada. A certeza de estar em segurança os haviam deixados totalmente indefesos...

- Jensen, seu pervertido, cretino! – A moça se aproximou de Dean e tascou-lhe um tapa na cara – Como tem coragem de fazer o meu coelhinho de pelúcia sofrer?

Falando isso, Cristy se jogou na cama ao lado de Sam e poe-se a desabotoar a camisa do pobre infeliz. Dean soltou um sorriso discresto... Não que o tapa não tivesse doído, mas "coelhinho de pelúcia" era engraçado.

Cristy prosseguiu seu ritual, despindo Sam até deixá-lo apenas de cueca. O moreno protestava e se debatia.

- Não se preocupe, querido, não vou te fazer mal. Vamos deixar o canalha do seu namorado com ciúmes... – e dizendo isso, começou a beijar-lhe o corpo todo. Arrastou suas unhas compridas, pintadas com esmalte vermelho já descascado, por seu peito nú, passando de lá para a virilha. Sam sentiu calafrios de desprazer e nojo.

Dean já havia parado de rir. Aquela mulher feiosa estava maltratando seu irmãozinho.

- Pare com isso, cretina – protestou o mais velho – Deixe ele em paz!

- Ahh, está sofrendo agora, bonitinho? – perguntou ela.

Dean não sabia que resposta poderia dar para salvar seu irmão. Sam então começou a choramingar e a se declarar gay, totalmente gay.

- Por favor, garota... Não leve pelo lado pessoal, mas eu gosto de outra coisa...

Cristy parou, olhou para Sam e se desculpou. O caçador respirou aliviado.

- Vou buscar um amigo – declarou ela sorrindo.

- NNNÃÃÃÃOOO! – berrou o rapaz, quase tendo uma síncope.

A balofa desceu as escadas, ainda ouvindo os gritos de "socorro" que saiam da boca de ambos os rapazes. Ela queria que Jensen sofresse. Queria que visse com seus próprios olhos o seu querido namorado ser devorado por outra pessoa. Infelizmente não seria por ela, já que o rapaz deixou bem claro que mulheres estavam fora de questão.

A verdade é que Cristy não tinha amigo algum, e por isso teve que ir as ruas catar algum candidato. Enquanto isso, a avó da menina ouviu a berração que vinha do quarto. Foi até lá.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a velha.

-Ahh, amável vovó, por favor, nos solte... – pediu Dean com seu sorriso mais doce estampado no rosto.

- Eu não enxergo – disse ela secamente – quantas pessoas estão aqui presas no quarto da minha neta?

- Duas! Respondeu Dean – Por favor, chame alguém para nos ajudar, estamos algemados! Prometemos não dar queixa a polícia se a senhora nos deixar ir...

- Dois rapazes? – perguntou curiosa. - Vocês são bonitos?

- O que importa? –gemeu Sam, já estava percebendo que a velha também era louca.

A senhora se aproximou deles. Sentou-se aos pés da cama a apalpou todo o corpo de Jared, que tremia de indignação. – Hmmmm... – exclamou ela. Passou suas mãos calejadas e ossudas pelos seus cabelos macios e sentiu as feições de seu rosto.

Depois passou para o braço da poltrona. Dean tentou se disvencilhar como pôde, mas a velha também apalpou seu rosto, e seus braços e pernas.- Hmmmm... - disse ela

- Vocês são lindos! – finalmente completou, passando a lingua pelo beiço pendurado – Cristy vai ter que dividir vocês comigo, o eu lhe corto o almoço.

- Somos gays! Somos muito gays! Por favor nos deixe ir! – berraram os dois.

Sam já começava a lacrimejer, ao ver a velha se despindo, quando Cristy apareceu. Puxava um homem pelo braço. O rapaz conseguia ser mais alto que Sam. Era meio sujo, careca, balofo, olhos pequenos, boca mole e orelhas de abano. Algo nele lembrou a Dean do personagem Slott, do filme "Os Goonies". Talvez fosse pelo jeito abobalhado.

- Vó! Sai daqui! Quem vai comer o Jared é o meu amigo Billy! - Dizendo isso, a moça apontou para a cama, mostrando a Billy sua vítima.

A velha Matilda já estava sem blusa, e exibia os peitos miúdos e murchos. Nem pareceu ouvir o que a neta tinha a dizer.

- Você trouxe outro rapaz? – perguntou, enquanto já tateava Billy – Hmmmmm! – completou –Você é lindo!

O gigante sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que os irmãos se entreolharam ofendidos. Pelo jeito um elogio daquela velha não servia de nada.

Cristy, já irritada, deu com a vassoura no cucuruto da avó, que saiu de lá resmungando sobre o egoísmo e a falta de respeito aos mais velhos.

- Pronto, querido, sirva-se – disse novamente para Billy, e apontando para Sam.

O brutamontes arriou as calças sem pestanejar, e foi direto em direção ao moreno, que já estava mudo de horror.

Dean fechou os olhos com força, instintivamente, pois não queria ver seu irmão caçula sendo estuprado por um troglodita.

- NÃÃÃOOO! – gritou a ruiva, adiando o sofrimento de Sam – Seus lindos olhinhos precisam ficar abertos – disse, se dirigindo a Dean.

O louro se recusou a abrir os olhos, protejendo assim a integridade do corpo de seu irmão. Cristy, raivosa, se lançou sobre ele, tentando abrir seus olhos a força com os dedos. Dean se debatia, balançando o rosto.

- Cristy, por favor, deixe ele em paz! – choramingou Sam. - Nos deixe em ir embora, já sofremos o bastante. Eu não quero errr "namorar" com o Billy.

Cristy então parou o que estava fazendo, olhou Sam nos olhos e começou a chorar de forma dramática e exagerada. Billy assistia a tudo com um olhar de palerma nos olhos, segurando seu membro flácido para fora da calça, e esperando pelo sinal de ataque.

- Eu estou fazendo isso tudo por você, Jared, meu bem! Será que não percebe que nós precisamos nos vingar desse traidor? – disse entre soluços.

- E você acha mesmo que ele quer ser estuprado por esse gorducho sujo? – protestou Dean – Ele está apavorado, sua louca! Bela forma de se vingar de mim, maltratanto meu companheiro...

Cristy voltou a chorar e finalmente deu o comando – Billy, vá comer a minha avó!


	9. Seria o fim dessa história?

Jensen e Jared foram dormir. Acordaram cercados de ratazanas gigantes e feiosas os encarando. Os dois choraram tanto que alagaram o aposento, enchendo de fúria o chefe do bando.

- Filhos da puta! – esbravejou Dom Raton, olhando sua pelúcia pulguenta toda molhada.

Mostrando os dentes, a ratazana avançou para a cama de Jared. Com um salto, o moreno pulou para a cama de Jensen. Abraçados, tremendo, assistiram com incredulidade Don Raton transformar a cama de Jared em um palco. O animal cantou, dançou e interpretou Hamlet, levando todos as lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, Dean assistiu com horror Cristy Kelly avançar para cima de seu irmão. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram, dançando sensualmente em um rio de baba. A língua de Jared sentiu a falta de dentes na boca de Cristy, e aquilo o excitou.

Dean, enjoado, acabou vomitando. O cheiro atraiu a velha Matilda e seu novo namorado, Billy. Ambos puseram-se a lamber o rosto de Dean, que em pânico deu um jeito de amputar suas próprias mão e sair correndo dali.

O louro, segurando um facão na boca, cortou os pulsos de Sam, apesar dos protestos do mesmo.

Jensen, Jared, Sam e Dean saíram correndo sem olhar para trás. Correram tanto que se encontraram no fim do mundo dessa história. Incredulamente, encararam uns aos outros e notaram um estranho ser sentado debruçado sobre um computador. Era uma mulher, e ela estava concentrada escrevendo alguma coisa e rindo.

A mulher olhou então para eles, olhou para o leitor que os acompanhava também incrédulo, e gritou: "Primeiro de Abril!"

- Dean, Sam, isso foi só uma brincadeira. Podem se esquecer disso tudo e voltem para o final do capítulo 8!

- Jensen, Jared, podem se esquecer disso também. Não haverá mais ratazanas, prometo. Estejam a postos para começar o capítulo 10.

- E você, leitor, bem... Agradeço que esteja até agora conosco e peço que por favor deixe sua review! Talvez eu demore um pouquinho para atualizar essa história. Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em fechar as duas histórias que correm paralelamente ao mesmo tempo... Além disso já estou ficando sem inspiração e preciso do seu incentivo! Se quiser deixar apenas críticas, também não me importo. Fique a vontade para dizer o que bem entender, ok? Obrigada e até breve!


	10. Seres imaginários também sofrem?

Ele corria com medo das dezenas de monstros que estavam a seu encalço. Em pânico, notou que suas pernas já não o obedeciam mais. Tentou gritar por Jared, mas sua voz não saía.

Os olhos de Jensen foram atingidos por uma luz forte, que o despertou, finalmente livrando-o do maldito pesadelo. Estava febril e sentia-se cansado, como se as poucas horas de sono que tivera não lhe tivessem ajudado a recuperar as energias.

- Jared, eu estou dormindo! Apague a luz! – finalmente reclamou o louro em voz rouca, colocando o braço em frente aos olhos para protegê-los.

Jared lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e não respondeu. O machucado em seu braço tinha sido superficial, e já não doia mais. Estava pronto para mais um dia de aventuras, e não deixaria que nada nem ninguém o atrapalhasse.

Jensen ficou com raiva. Pirado ou não, Jared não tinha o direito de tratá-lo assim. Levantou-se da cama de supetão, esquecendo-se da dor que sentia, e apagou a luz. Jared se voltou, raivoso, e a ascendeu novamente. Como duas crianças disputando teimosas, fizeram a luz do aposento piscar por diversas vezes – ora ascendendo, ora apagando – até que Jared perdeu a paciência e finalmente se dirigiu a Jensen com ódio:

- MEU DEUS, O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER VOCÊ!? – gritou ele enfurecido, seus olhos faiscando.

Jensen foi pego de surpresa pelo grito e afastou-se do interruptor. Pelo menos Jared estava falando com ele novamente...

- Jared, que droga, por que você está acordado a essa hora? São seis horas da manhã! Cara, vamos dormir... – suplicou Jensen.

- Não, nós vamos caçar! – respondeu ele, ainda de cara fechada – Vamos logo, mude de roupa.

- Será que você não percebe que isso não é uma alucinação, e que nós nos machucamos de verdade? Estamos em um mundo perigoso!

- Cara, cale a boca, você consegue ser mais chato que Lúcifer! Só sabe reclamar e ficar com medo das coisas... Não sei porque não consigo que você suma daqui... – Jared então fechou seus olhos com força, como a se concentrar.

- Não adianta, eu não vou sumir, e nem vou te deixar em paz – disse Jensen raivoso.

Jared fuzilou Jensen com o olhar e trocou de roupa o mais depressa que pôde. Não precisava da ajuda de niguém para caçar, muito menos da ajuda daquele protótipo mal feito de Dean. Jensen suplicou que ele ficasse, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos. Pegou a chave do Impala e saiu de lá sozinho, batendo o pé.

O ator dirigiu a esmo por um par de horas. Sua cabeça divagava. Tentava encontrar um sentido em sua própria alucinação, sempre tentando ser racional. Ele queria ser o dono daquele universo de fantasias, porém quem o era, de fato, era o seu inconsciente. E por que, inconscientemente, Jared queria ser Sam? Bem, Sam era forte, corajoso, vivia uma vida cheia de aventuras... Sim, era compreensível. Tirando o fator perigo, a vida de Sam era interessante. E Jared, tanto consciente quanto inconscientemente, sabia que não estava em perigo. Então, sim, era razoável que quizesse viver a vida de seu personagem. E, aparentemente, não queria e nem prescisava da ajuda de Dean. Dean era carente e só atrapalhava. Sam precisava viver suas aventuras sem a interferência doentia de seu irmão. E assim seria, se dependesse de Jared.

Finalmente o rapaz parou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete. Verificou as chamadas não atendidas de Dean e as ignorou. Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, abriu o laptop e começou a pesquisar possíveis casos sobrenaturais nos noticiários.

-/-/-

Jensen sentia-se fraco, enjoado e febril. Sua barriga doía. Culpa de Jared, aquele cretino! Foi ele que insistiu em sair para caçar, e ele que atrapalhou tudo, rindo da cara do zumbi. Jensen ainda tinha salvo a pele do amigo... e em retribuição o que ele fazia era deixá-lo ali sozinho, quando ele mais precisava de companhia.

Grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Por que Jensen ainda se preocupava com aquele desgraçado? Onde estaria Jared? Estaria machucado? Por que aquele imbecil não atendia seus telefonemas?

Jensen fechou os olhos, sentindo-se como uma criança abandonada. Como queria que sua mãe estivesse com ele... Ela o pegaria no colo, acariciaria seus cabelos e lhe daria remédios. Gentilmente, Donna Ackles insistiria para que ele comesse, apesar de seus protestos de menino dengoso. E ele tomaria uma sopa gostosa, quentinha e nutritiva preparada por ela. Forçou meio pacote de cheetos garganta a dentro, chorando.

Nada de mãe para ele, nada de amigo, nada de nada... Jensen precisava se virar sozinho, e só levantar da cama já era um suplício, porque tudo lhe doía. Ficou com medo de Jared nunca mais voltar. O que ele faria doente e sozinho em um mundo hostil e recheado de monstros?

-/-/-

Jared teve dificuldades em encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer um caso para ele. Ligou para Garth, a procura de alguma dica do que fazer.

- O que!? Sam Winchester!? Cara, vai descansar um pouco, já não bastou o fiasco de ontem para você perceber que não está em condições de caçar?

Sam nem respondeu, desligando o telefone na cara do homem. Certo, então não teria a ajuda dele também... Subconscientemente ele não queria a ajuda de ninguém, então assim seria... Acabou indo visitar um cemitério abandonado e deserto, onde algumas almas penadas voejavam sem rumo, inocentes. O moreno passou a manhã, tarde e noite cavando as sepulturas dos espetros infelizes e queimando seus ossos. O exercício físico lhe fez bem. Só então, sentindo-se um valente caçador, pensou em rumar de volta ao hotel para tomar um banho e descançar.

-/-/-

Jared estava demorando a chegar. Jensen, enxugando as lágrimas, acabou se obrigando a sair da cama, tomar um banho, e refazer o curativo do seu machucado que agora parecia horrível e infeccionado. Depois pensou em ligar para Garth, quem sabe ele soubesse do paradeiro de Jared?

- Não, não sei onde o maluco do seu irmão se enfiou – disse ele nervoso – Olha Dean, eu sei que vocês tem os problemas de vocês, mas eu estou prestes a invadir um ninho de vampiros... Vou ter que desligar meu telefone por um tempo.

Jensen ainda tentou protestar, mas Garth não quis saber de conversa. Ao ator coube apenas rezar em silêncio. Estava entrando em pânico.

Quando Jared finalmente chegou ao hotel, Jensen ficou extremamente aliviado.

- Jared, por Deus, nunca mais faça isso comigo! Eu fiquei tão preocupado... – disse nervoso

O moreno olhou para ele. Jensen estava um trapo, um mulambo... Resolveu novamente ignorá-lo.

O louro continuou a insistir em um diálogo. Não poderia suportar mas indiferença...

- Jared, olha pra mim! Você não pode me largar aqui desse jeito sozinho de novo, ok? Promete que vai ficar no quarto amanhã?

- ...

- Jared, me escuta, por favor. O meu machucado está feio, está doendo, você precisa pelo menos comprar uns remédios pra mim na rua...

- ...

- Diz alguma coisa, não me ignora – disse agora com lágrimas nos olhos - Fala comigo, porra! Se você acha mesmo que eu sou apenas um fruto da sua imaginação, por que não me tira logo desse sofrimento? Me cura logo desse machucado, e me dá coragem, que amanhã eu saio para caçar com você! Que tal, heim?

- ...

- Por que você me odeia tanto assim? Por que não me mata logo? – disse já entre soluços, chorando como um babê.

- Eu não sei, Jensen... Não sei porque meu inconsciente está sendo sádico com você, ok? – Jared respondeu finalmente, seco e irritado.

- Eu sempre fui um bom amigo pra você, não fui?

- O Jensen foi. Ele deve estar bem, espero eu. Você, em contrapartida... Você não é ninguém... Então me deixe em paz...

- Eu não sou ninguém?

- Não, você é só parte da minha imaginação, nada mais... E é profundamente irritante. Eu queria que você sumisse logo!

Jensen então se enroscou na cobertas, se encolhendo o máximo que pôde. Talvez Jared tivesse razão. Ele não era ninguém, era apenas um ser imaginário e sofredor, que estava ali para morrer. Não adiantava pedir socorro, ninguém o ouviria, pois o Deus daquele Universo não queria que ele fosse feliz.


	11. Apalpa ele e para de encher o saco

Billy se retirou do aposento, sem dizer palavra, com o pênis pendurado para fora da calça. Era um rapaz muito obediente, e foi imediatamente procurar a velha Matilda. Pouco tempo depois ouviu-se gritos de prazer saindo do quarto da vovozinha.

Dean balançava as pernas, nervoso. Cristy então amarrou as pernas do louro nas da poltrona com uma corda e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos por um tempo.

- Viu só em que situação nos metemos? – rosnou Sam indignado para o irmão – E aqui não tem ninguém para resgatar a gente... Vamos apodrecer nas mãos dessa bruxa...

Dean deu um sorrisinho maroto: "- deixa de frescura, Sammy. Nós já estivemos em situações muito piores: Inferno, gaiola de Lúcifer, purgatório..."

- Pois eu preferia estar no nosso universo. Nunca uma coisa ridícula dessas aconteceria por lá... – disse de cara amarrada. – Ficar algemado desse jeito... Nem o Castiel a gente pode chamar...

- Sam, relaxa cara... Pelo menos não está com as pernas amarradas como eu... E pense bem, o que de tão ruim poderia acontecer com a gente aqui?

Mal Dean completou a frase, Cristy Kelly adentrou o quarto com um facão. Ela foi diretamente até a poltrona em que Dean estava sentado, e sem o menor pudor desabotoou a calça do rapaz e abriu o zíper. Dean estava mudo de horror quando Cristy agarrou seu órgão genital com uma das mãos e puxou o facão com a outra. Sem poder se defender, em pânico, o pobre teve falta de ar e começou a suar frio. O pênis, ameaçado, se encolheu como pôde, se assemelhando a um passarinho assustado em mãos de pessoa estranha. A lâmina afiada acenava para ele, quase tocando sua pele sensível.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Berrou Sam. Agora era a hora dele salvar seu irmão.

Cristy parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para o moreno.

- Não grite, meu fofurequinho... Quando seu namorado for eunuco, nunca mais poderá te trair com mulheres.

Sam então, gaguejando, falou:

- Mas assim eu também saio perdendo... Afinal ele é meu namorado e...

Dean concordou, balançando a cabeça com veemência.

A moça fitou-os por um instante e sorriu debochada... "- Cara, até parece que vou cair nessa, né? Todo mundo sabe que em "Jensen slash Jared", Bottom!jensen e Top!Jared são canon..."

Os rapazes se entreolharam sem entender que língua era aquela que Cristy falava...

- Como é que é? – perguntou Dean, um pouco mais tranquilo depois Cristy se afastara dele.

Com expressão de impaciência ela tirou uma apostila bem grossa de sua estante de livros, abriu em uma das primeiras páginas e a estendeu em direção a Sam."- Aqui, leia em voz alta" – disse.

A página exibia um pequeno dicionário com expressões usadas em fanfiction. Sam então leu o que dizia as expressões "Slash" e "Canon":

_Canon: Segue o "Cânone". Refere-se a fanfics que sigam fielmente a história, principalmente em termos de shippings (casais como por exemplo: Gil Grissom e Sara Sidle, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley) e caracterização de personagens._

_Slash: dois indivíduos do mesmo sexo em uma relação sexual. Em fanfictions, um dos personagens é bottom e o outro é top. O top é o parceiro sexualmente ativo, e que tem um papel dominante na relação. O bottom é o parceiro mais receptivo, emocionalmente vulnerável e frágil._

Então, obviamente, eu que sou Top! – reclamou Dean, antes que Sam terminasse de ler.

Sam deu uma risadinha… "- Não, espera…" – e prosseguiu -"_Em Wincest_…"

Dessa vez, foi interrompido por Cristy:

- Wincest significa "Sam slash Dean". Pode continuar, Jared…

Sam e Dean coraram, e Sam prosseguiu com a leitura:

_Em Wincest, na grande maioria das vezes, Dean é Bottom e Sam é Top. Da mesma forma, Jensen é Bottom e Jared é Top._

Dean, indignado e ofendido, começou a reclamar: "-Hei, mas isso não é justo! Se eu transo até com mulher... Eu que deveria ser o Top!" Cristy, ouvindo aquilo, pareceu se irritar mais. Pegou o facão novamente e partiu para cima o pobre e indefeso órgão genital do rapaz.

- Cristy! Não! – Gritou Sam novamente – Se você fizer isso, ele vai sangrar tanto que vai ter que ir pro hospital. Vai te dar o maior trabalho, sujar o carro de sangue, e você vai até presa...

Sorte de Dean que Sam era um sujeito racional. Cristy ouviu suas palavras sensatas, e teve que concordar com ele.

Frustrada, usou o facão para soltar as pernas de Dean.

- Como faço para puni-lo então? – a moça perguntou a Sam

- Não precisa, eu já o perdoei. E ele promete nunca mais fazer isso, certo, Jensen?

- Lógico, prometo sim! Nunca mais vou pra cama com mulher nenhuma! – concordou Dean.

- Jared, meu tchutchuco, você é realmente um amor, perdoando ele assim... – disse Cristy emocionada – Vou deixar vocês pertinho para que possam fazer as pazes com um beijo de amor.

E dizendo isso, ela deu um jeito de transferir Dean para a cama, algemando-o ao lado de Sam.

- Pronto! Agora o beijo! – disse ela sorrindo desdentada.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam sem graça. Nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa.

- Vai logo! – berrou Cristy

Então, lentamente, Sam e Dean encostaram seus lábios um no outro, corando de vergonha.

- Ahh, deixem disso... – protestou Cristy Kelly – Não tenham vergonha de mim... – E com voz autoritária, ordenou: "- Beijo de língua, agora!"

Os dois obedeceram com medo de uma possível punição, e cheios de esperança de estarem assinando seu alvará de soltura.

Muito envergonhado, e sem conseguir encarar o irmão, Dean então perguntou com sua voz mais amável:

- Cristy, nós podemos ir para casa agora?

- Nem pensar! – Desse ela surpresa com tamanha pretensão – Considere-se feliz por estar na cama junto com seu amante...

- Ma.. mas... Cristy... – Gaguejou Sam – Quando você vai nos deixar ir?

- Não sei... Vocês são muito bonitos, gosto de admirá-los... – pensou um pouco – Já sei! – disse ela então animada – vamos assistir as oito temporadas de Supernatural juntos! Vou buscar um lanche e chamar a vovó.

Quando ela saiu, ainda constrangidos com o beijo, Sam e Dean mal se olharam. Não queriam assistir ao seriado, e estavam já desesperados para sair dali. Pouco depois, Cristy, sua avó e Billy apareceram com os oito DVD Boxes e muita pipoca. A moça, bondosamente, soltou uma das mãos de Sam, para que ele pudesse alimentar a si mesmo e a Dean.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – choramingou Dean.

Cristy então olhou para sua cega avó e pediu: "- Vó, traga as fraldas geriátricas". A velha saiu e voltou com duas fraldas. Os caçadores quase tiveram um piripaque quando Matilda os despiu, apalpando tudo, e colocou as fraldas. Ficaram só de camiseta e fraldinha.

O primeiro episódio já foi o suficiente para deixar os caçadores estupefatos. Tudo, absolutamente tudo que aparecia era a cópia fiel dos acontecimentos reais que vivenciaram em seu mundo. Cada palavra, cada gesto, sem tirar nem pôr. Foi muito difícil para eles reviver tudo aquilo, ver o pai, a mãe, o fogo no quarto de Sam... Começaram a chorar copiosamente. Cristy colocava um episódio atrás do outro, sem se importar com o sofrimento dos dois.

A avó Matilda e o retardado Billy assistiam o seriado pela primeira vez. A velha fazia perguntas e mais perguntas, principalmente porque não conseguia enxergar. Apalpava a toda hora o rosto dos "atores" para saber como eram as feições de Sam e Dean. Não contente com isso, vovó Matilda fez questão de sentir também seus corpos e músculos. Os pobrezinhos, entretanto, estavam já tão emocionalmente abalados que nem ligaram muito. Foram bolinados até não poder mais.

Já quase ao amanhecer, resolveram finalmente dormir. Cristy colocou um colchão no chão para ela, e Matilda e Billy foram dormir no quarto da velha. Sam e Dean demoraram a pegar no sono. Pouco tempo depois de terem dormido acordaram com a agradável canção "Carry on My Weyward Son". Já estava na hora de prosseguir com a maratona.

Aquela tortura se repetiu por dias. Quando Castiel finalmente apareceu na série, vovó Matilda se interessou por ele. Queria saber como era sua aparência. Agarrou Billy e perguntou "- Esse aqui é o ator que faz o papel do anjo?".

Sam e Dean acharam engraçada a pergunta.

- Não, vó – respondeu a neta impaciente – O Micha é gatinho...

- Billy também – respondeu a velha, tascando um beijo no bobalhão.

Depois insistiu: "- Como é o Castiel?". Dean tentou descrevê-lo:

- Castiel tem a pele branquinha, cabelos escuros, olhos bem azuis...

Jared tomou a palavra, provavelmente enciumado:

- Não é muito alto, nem muito forte, e tem a boca estranha...

- Ele não tem a boca estranha... – protestou Dean.

Cristy olhou para eles irritada. Já tinha pausado o episódio por dez minutos para ouvir aquela discussão.

- Vocês são impossíveis! – reclamou ela – me aguardem.

E dizendo isso, a moça saiu de casa. Nem é preciso dizer que Sam e Dean aproveitaram para implorar que a velha ou Billy os deixassem ir. O máximo que conseguiram foi que Matilda lhes trocasse as fraldas (com direito a talquinho e tudo), e Billy lhes desse banho na cama com uma toalha molhada.

Meia hora depois, Cristy Kelly entra em casa com um novo hóspede. Misha estava amordaçado e com os olhos vendados. Cristy segurava seu braço: "- pronto vó, apalpa ele e para de encher o saco"


	12. E então Deus olhou para ele

Jared não queria pensar no assunto. Não sabia realmente porque inconscientemente queria um Jensen fragilizado e irritante atrapalhando a vida de Sam. Mais de uma coisa ele tinha certeza... Aquele ser era apenas fruto de sua imaginação, e todo aquele sofrimento era irreal. O único que poderia sofrer ali, de verdade, era ele próprio. Sendo assim, não se deixaria arrastar pelo sofrimento do amigo imaginário. Iria ignorá-lo se fosse preciso.

Jensen passou uma noite péssima, delirando com febre alta. Estava confuso, e nem mais acreditava ser o verdadeiro Jensen. Ele era a imaginação daquele Deus sádico, e tinha medo de morrer. Ou pior, tinha medo de ficar vivo pra sempre.

No dia seguinte, a mesma novela. Jared acordou cedo e se arrumou ao som das lamúrias de um Jensen desesperado. Ele saiu, dirigiu por horas, comeu x-burgers, caçou meia dúzia de fantasminhas fajutos, e chegou tarde em casa. Jensen passou o dia inteiro na cama, imaginando se Jared voltaria, e não comeu nada. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, e nem sequer forças para reagir. Já tinha perdido todas as esperanças de ser salvo.

Quando Jared entrou no quarto, Jensen levantou-se cambaleando, e andou até ele, talvez em uma última tentativa de ser notado. Tocou o moreno levemente com as mãos. Jared tentou afastá-lo, querendo evitar o contato. O gesto foi suficiente para desequilibrar Jensen que estava fraco. Seus joelhos cederam, e Jared instintivamente o segurou para que não caísse no chão. Em seguida ele ergueu Jensen nos braços e colocou-o de volta na cama. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos, ambos confusos.

Jared se afastou, o coração de Jensen acelerou. O moreno andou até porta, pensativo, e depois voltou, pousando a mão delicadamente na testa de Jensen. Sentiu o calor debilitante que vinha dele. Se entreolharam novamente. No olhar de Jensen, Jared pôde notar um misto de medo e alivio. Como Jared pudera demorar tanto para perceber o motivo de sua imaginação ter criado ser tão belo e frágil? Jensen era um presente, não uma maldição...

Jared então olhou ternamente para Jensen. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos do louro mais uma vez, agora por pura emoção. Deus então olhou para ele, acariciou seu rosto e secou suas lágrimas

- Não precisa mais chorar – disse ele – Eu já volto. E dizendo isso, Jared pegou a chave do Impala e saiu novamente.

Meia hora se passou antes que Jared retornasse ao quarto. Jensen voltou a se apavorar, porém agora sem perder as esperanças. Quando o moreno entrou no quarto, carregava uma enorme sacola de compras.

Sentou-se do lado de Jensen, que permaneceu deitado, olhando-o com admiração.

- Vamos cuidar desse machucado primeiro – Jared então falou.

Jensen se manteve quieto, sem dizer palavra. Tinha medo de estragar aquele momento. Tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse destruir o que finalmente havia conquistado.

Jared então desfez o curativo, que já estava velho, da barriga de Jensen. Limpou o ferimento com muito cuidado. limpou o pus e colocou remédio. Doía tanto que Jensen queria chorar, mas se controlou. Nem mesmo gemeu.

- Pronto... Agora está bem melhor... Doeu muito? – perguntou Jared.

Jensen acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, vamos cuidar dessa febre agora...

Jared voltou a sentir a testa do louro com as mãos. Estava pegando fogo. Ele então ajudou o amigo a tomar um antitérmico, levantando sua cabeça com uma das mãos e oferecendo-lhe a água e o comprimido com a outra. O fez também tomar um antibiótico.

Feito isso, Jared pegou seu cobertor e somou ao cobertor de Jensen para cobri-lo bem, já que o rapaz tremia de frio. Depois foi até o banheiro, molhou um pano com água gelada e trouxe para perto da cama. Deitou-se na cama com Jensen, colocou um dos braços por baixo de seu corpo, puxando o louro para perto se si. Jensen então pousou a cabeça no ombro de Jared, que o abraçou ajudando-o a manter-se quente. Depois colocou o pano úmido contra a sua testa.

Jensen sentiu um alívio imediato. O seu corpo finalmente estava aquecido e o pano gelado ajudava a amenizar a dor de cabeça. Sentia-se agora confortável e protegido. Mais do que isso, sentia o amor de Deus. Sendo assim, não tardou a dormir, exausto.

Jared ficou acordado ainda um bom templo, apenas observando o homem que dormia em seus braços. Como era bonito... Como era frágil... Como era gostoso de abraçar... Jared sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas não o fez pois não queria acordar o louro com o movimento. Acabou adormecendo também.

De madrugada, Jensen acordou ensopado de suor. Tentou afastar as cobertas, e acordou Jared.

- O que houve, meu amor? – perguntou ele.

Jensen corou. Deus o amava... Tentou segurar um sorriso.

- Calor... – respondeu, sem mais detalhes.

Jared então ajudou Jensen a se livrar das cobertas. Ele estava molhado de suor.

- Vou te ajudar a trocar essa roupa, ficar molhado desse jeito te fará mal – dizendo isso, Jared ajudou Jensen a se recostar na cama. Puxou a camiseta que Jensen usava cuidadosamente por cima de sua cabeça. Depois abriu o botão de sua calça e o zíper, livrando o rapaz dessa peça de roupa também.

Com uma toalha felpuda, Jared secou o louro cuidadosamente, evitando qualquer movimento que pudesse machucá-lo. Vestiu-o com uma camiseta sua, que ficou comprida.

- Pronto, vamos dormir de novo, vou te cobrir só com um lençol agora – disse Jared, enquanto envolvia Jensen novamente em um abraço aconchegante.

No dia seguinte, quando Jensen acordou, Jared já estava de pé.

- Então, vamos tomar um banho? Você ainda está todo melado de suor... – disse o moreno

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça, sem pestanejar... O que quer que Jared quisesse, ele faria. Jared então protegeu o machucado de Jensen com um plástico, e começou a despi-lo, deixando-o completamente nu. Jensen, enrubescido, viu Jared tirar a sua roupa toda também. O moreno era grande, forte e bonito. De fato, um Deus!

Jared então ajudou o louro a se levantar da cama, e o amparou até o chuveiro. "- Sente-se aqui", disse ele mostrando um banquinho de plástico que havia arranjado. Com Jensen sentado, Jared abriu o chuveiro, e deixou que a água molhasse os dois. Depois, com total naturalidade começou a se ensaboar e a ensaboar o amigo. Deslizava suas mãos pela pele suave de Jensen, em um movimento sensual. E que macia era aquela pele... Então começou a mover suas mãos para acariciar as partes mais íntimas do rapaz.

- Sam... pode deixar que posso fazer isso sozinho... – disse Jensen corando sem graça.

- Agora sou Jared – ele respondeu – e não me incomoda em nada te ajudar...

Jensen não respondeu, mas Jared então notou como o louro estava ficando constrangido... Sorriu

- Você está com vergonha?

Jensen sorriu encabulado.

- Jen, você não precisa ter vergonha de mim... Afinal, eu que criei você, lembra? Então qualquer situação constrangedora é 100% "problema meu". Dizendo isso, tascou-lhe um beijo na boca.

O coração de Jensen acelerou mas ele continuou calado, e Jared sorriu. O seu inconsciente era um Deus e tanto, porque era delicioso ver Jensen assustado, corado e sem graça daquele jeito. Ele não queria mais ser Sam e sair por aí perdendo tempo com fantasmas idiotas, podia se divertir muito mais brincando com aquele lourinho fofo.

Já de banho tomado, Jared secou e vestiu a si mesmo e ajudou Jensen, que ainda sentia muita dor ao se movimentar. Jensen voltou a se deitar e Jared disse que ia sair para comprar algo para eles comerem. Jensen não comia direito há dias, e precisava se alimentar. O louro, entretanto, não queria ficar sozinho nem por um instante. Estava com medo de monstros...

- Jensen, talvez nem existam mais monstros... – disse Jared, tentando tranquilizá-lo - Afinal, não existem mais Sam e Dean...

- como podemos ter certeza? – perguntou Jensen, incrédulo.

Jared resolveu então ligar para Garth, só ele poderia tirar a dúvida. Quando o caçador atendeu, o moreno foi logo perguntando

- Garth? Você ainda existe? Ainda existem monstros?

Apesar das perguntas estranhas, Garth conseguiu encontrar sentido para elas. O fato é que Kevin havia agora decifrado como fechar a porta do Purgatório, e o caçador magrelo estava trabalhando nisso. Garth estava mantendo sigilo absoluto sobre sua empreitada, porém entendeu que os Winchesters, de alguma forma, sabiam de tudo. Traduziu a pergunta de Sam da seguinte forma: "- Garth? Estou surpreso que você ainda esteja vivo trabalhando nisso sozinho! Você por acaso já conseguiu fechar a porta do purgatório, prendendo lá dentro todos os monstros?"

E então Garth apenas respondeu: "- Sim, Sam, infelizmente os monstros ainda existem. Mas já estou quase exterminando-os de vez..."

Jared então agradeceu pela informação e desligou o telefone. Garth ficou um pouco chateado pelo Winchester caçula não ter oferecido ajuda.

- E então? – perguntou Jensen ansioso.

- Desculpa, meu anjo, eles existem ainda... Meu inconsciente provavelmente gosta de te ver assim assustadinho... Mas nada vai te acontecer, eu te protejo!

Jensen ficou choroso quando Jared insistiu que precisava ir a rua comprar comida, e prometeu a ele que assim que estivesse melhor eles dois procurariam o esconderijo dos "homens das letras", que era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. E quando eles encontrassem esse local, mesmo que Jared precisasse sair sozinho, Jensen estaria 100% a prova de seres sobrenaturais.

* * *

**Essa fic está constantemente mudando de gênero, espero que não se importem. Esse foi um capítulo clássico de hurt/confort... Eu sou fã de sick!Jensen / sick!Dean então não resisti! Espero que não tenha ficado meloso demais, e fugindo muito do estilo original... **


	13. E Misha uniu-se a eles

**"- pronto vó, apalpa ele e para de encher o saco"**

E dizendo isso, Cristy algemou Misha na poltrona, desvendou seus olhos e tirou o pano que cobria sua boca. O ator estava em completo estado de choque. Viu Jensen e Jared algemados na cama, mas nada falou, mantendo-se imóvel, com olhos bem arregalados. A velha prontamente enfiou suas mãos no rosto do rapaz, e foi descendo, tateando cada pedaço de seu corpo. "- hmmmmm... que delicia..." – disse ela.

Sam e Dean ficaram extremamente surpresos. Como aquela mulher, boba e desajeitada, conseguira localizar Misha onde quer que ele estivesse, e o trazido para Chicago em menos de 1h? Os rapazas sabiam que as gravações da oitava temporada de Supernatural já haviam chegado ao fim. Era de se esperar que o ator estivesse de volta aos E.U.A, porém ele nem mesmo morava em Chicago... Misha morava em Los Angeles.

Cristy então contou a eles que assim como Misha, muitos amigos e familiares de Jensen e Jared estavam em Chicago, todos colaborando com a policia e esperando informação a respeito do sumiço dos dois. A notícia já havia se espalhado pela mídia. Tudo que ela precisou fazer foi descobrir em que hotel Misha estava hospedado, e isso era fácil para qualquer fã stalker como ela...

- Mas como você conseguiu trazer o Misha sem nem ao menos dopá-lo, como fez com a gente? – perguntou Sam incrédulo. – Você nem carrega uma arma... Ele não tentou resistir?

Cristy exibiu seu revólver de plástico, e sorriu. Misha havia acreditado piamente naquela réplica mal feita... Os dois caçadores acharam aquilo inconcebível, porém não se pode de fato culpar o rapaz – afinal ele é apenas um ator, e não estava acostumado com armas e violência.

Feito isso, Cristy acrescentou "- E eu não dopei vocês... apenas dei sorte de encontrá-los sonolentos..."

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Sam. Ele sabia que ele e o irmão haviam sido dopados, caso contrário teria sido impossível para Cristy raptar caçadores tão capazes... Quem afinal poderia ter sido? Lembrou que o Sr. Guttorp, advogado dos dois, estivera na casa deles minutos antes tomando um café... Só poderia ter sido ele... Maldito! O que aquele infeliz haveria de estar tramando?

- Sr. Guttorp – ele exclamou baixinho, falando consigo mesmo.

Vovó Matilda, que tinha a audição apurada, ouviu as palavras vindas da boca de Sam. Lembrou-se do Dr Guttorp, reconhecido psiquiatra que clinicava naquela região há anos.

- Você conhece o Dr Guttorp? – perguntou a velha.

Antes que Sam pudesse responder, Cristy falou por ele. "-Sim, eles dois conhecem. No dia em que fui buscá-los em casa, vi o saindo de lá"

- Ahh! Exclamou a velha! Ele é ótimo psiquiatra, vocês podem ter certeza... Foi ele que curou minha neta. Pode parecer impossível, mas Cristy nem sempre foi esse exemplo de sanidade mental...

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, estupefatos. Então Guttorp nunca fora advogado, ele era um psiquiatra, e pelo jeito muito ruim. Isso significava que Misha não havia acreditado neles, e tinha enviado o médico para vigiá-los. E esse era o motivo de terem estado dopados, afinal psiquiatras gostam de passar remédios fortes aos seus pacientes... Aparentemente aquele médico louco o fazia sem nem mesmo ter o consentimento dos mesmos!

Dean sentiu-se traído, e por um momento esqueceu que Misha não estava em condições de responder perguntas. O louro já ia abrir a boca para confrontá-lo, quando Sam tomou a palavra, apressado.

- O Dr. Guttorp é ótimo. Jensen e eu estávamos confusos, mas ele também nos curou. Agora estamos ótimos!

E dizendo isso fitou Dean com o olhar. O irmão mais velho entendeu o recado. Se Misha não havia acreditado neles, não adiantava insistir. Nenhum deles pretendia ir direto dali para o hospício.

Após apalpar Misha por tempo suficiente, vovó Matilda pediu para Billy ajudá-la a despir o rapaz, afinal precisavam colocar a fralda. Cristy soltou as mãos do ator, que foi prontamente segurado por Billy para que não tentasse fugir.

Sam e Dean olharam estarrecidos quando a velha e sua neta arrancaram todas as roupas de Misha, que ainda em estado de choque, não reagiu. Vendo Misha nu em pelo, Dean corou vergonhosamente, ciente da semelhança física entre ele e Castiel.

Vestiram Misha apenas com uma camiseta branca e a fralda. Depois de alguma discussão de onde colocar o rapaz, decidiram por deitá-lo na cama junto com os outros sequestrados. Espremeram os três na cama de casal, com Dean no meio. O louro sentiu-se trêmulo e nervoso, sendo colocado tão próximo de Misha. Podia sentir seu cheiro e seu calor, e não conseguia prestar atenção em outra coisa. O que afinal estava acontecendo com ele?! O caçador suspirou e tratou de se acalmar para não deixar transparecer. Estava envergonhado.

- Ótimo, vamos continuar a "Maratona Supernatural"? – sugeriu Cristy com entusiasmo. Billy e Matilda concordaram animadamente.

Com pouco mais de cinco minutos passados, entretanto, Misha começou a ficar irrequieto. Estava finalmente se livrando do estado de torpor, ao mesmo tempo que a sensação de pânico começava a invadi-lo. Em pouco tempo Misha estava gritando, chorando e se contorcendo.

- Fique quieto! – ordenou Cristy, pausando o episódio – assim não é possível ouvir nada!

Mas Misha continuou a gritar histericamente. Cristy, Matilda e Billy então decidiram se retirar até que ele se cansasse.

Dean se voltou para Misha e tentou acalmá-lo: "-Hei, fica calmo... ninguém vai te machucar..." – ele disse. " – respira fundo, por favor, não chore mais..". Misha, entretanto, não parecia ouvi-lo. Toda a inércia de antes havia se transformado em um desespero descontrolado.

Dean então desistiu da tentativa, e apenas o olhou, penalizado. Sam notou que Dean tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, como se fosse começar a chorar também a qualquer momento.

Sam estava incomodado. Obviamente a aparência idêntica a de Castiel comovia seu irmão, e nublava o seu julgamento. Misha estava agindo como uma bichinha, dando um belo ataque de piti. Dean olharia com desprezo qualquer homem que agisse dessa forma. Bem, aparentemente exceto Misha, porque Dean não conseguia nem pensar em ver Castiel chorando... Será que ele não percebia que Misha, indiretamente, era culpado por eles estarem naquela situação? Afinal fora ele quem introduzira o Dr. Guttorp a vida dos dois. Então Sam, indignado, dirigiu a palavra ao ator:

- Hei cara, controle-se, será que você não vê como ele fica? – disse apontando para Dean, que já exibia uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo lado direito da face.

A "vingança" de Jared não foi entendida por Misha, é claro. O moreno de olhos azuis ainda demorou um tempo para ele se acalmar. Finalmente perguntou:

- Esse pessoal é muito cruel? Vocês estão machucados?

- Não... Já disse que não...– respondeu Dean, com voz mansa e piedosa – não se preocupe, ok? Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo!

Sam então disse irônico:

- É não precisa se preocupar mesmo... Por enquanto foram só ameaças. Eu quase fui estuprado pelo Billy, e o Jensen por pouco não perde o pênis. Foi por pouco mesmo... Mas eles "adoram" a gente, são nossos fãs... psicopatas...

Misha soltou um gritinho aflito. Dean olhou Sam com ar de reprovação: "- Está assustando ele pra que?"

- Só estou dizendo a verdade – respondeu Sam, seco - e fiquem quietos agora, o "Trio Assombro" está a caminho, posso ouvir os seus passos.

Dito e feito, poucos segundos depois Cristy Kelly, sua avó e Billy chegavam com pipocas. A moça colocou o DVD para tocar, e todos voltaram a assistir. Foram horas e horas de filme, com pequenas pausas para banheiro, troca de fraldas e algumas horas de sono. Além disso, paravam apenas para a alimentação dos sequestrados, já que estes não tinham mãos livres para comer por si próprios. O "Trio Assombro" comia assistindo a TV.

Misha logo se acostumou com a rotina, e não entendia como Jensen e Jared podiam sofrer tanto assistindo ao seriado. Talvez já estivessem mais fragilizados por estarem sequestrados a muito mais tempo que ele.

No episódio final da quinta temporada a coisa ficou feia. Dean chorava tanto que tando Sam quanto Misha imploraram por uma pausa, e "brigaram" para ver quem conseguia consolá-lo primeiro. Depois veio a sexta temporada. Sam sem alma novamente deixava Dean arrasado. E muitos outros momentos tristes se seguiram, com a morte de Bobby arrancando muitas lágrimas de ambos os irmãos Winchester.

Cristy já tinha a oitava temporada completa, baixada da internet, e devidamente gravada em formato de DVD. Sam e Dean se lembravam de toda a trajetória até o momento em que Sam fizera a primeira tarefa para fechar o portão do Inferno. Depois disso, tudo passou a ser novidade para eles. Garth tornou-se o personagem principal, fazendo o trabalho dos irmãos. Castiel pouco apareceu. Estava escondido protegendo a Tábua doa anjos. Sobre Sam e Dean, apenas se comentava que não estavam bem da cabeça e haviam se aposentado temporariamente.

- Como é esse Garth? – perguntou a velha Matilda.

- Ele é magrelo e esquisito – respondeu a neta – Desculpa, sequestrá-lo está fora de questão. DJ Qualls já está no Canadá para as filmagens da nona temporada...

- Eu quero é Sam e Dean de volta na nona temporada – reclamou a velha.

Sam então aproveitou a "deixa":

- Infelizmente, pelo jeito, vocês não terão Sam, Dean e nem Castiel na nona temporada... Nós já devíamos estar no Canadá para as gravações... – disse ele.

Misha e Dean apoiaram a ideia de Sam com entusiasmo. Com esse argumento eles finalmente conseguiram convencer Cristy a deixá-los ir.

A sequestradora deixou que eles se livrassem das fraldas e se vestissem normalmente. Cristy, sua velha avó e Billy despediram-se dos três com lágrimas nos olhos e fizeram questão de abraçá-los, beijá-los, lambê-los e apalpá-los. "- Me mandem um postal do Canadá!" – ainda pediu a velha.

Depois, Cristy deixou-os a beira de uma estrada deserta. Foi ela mesma quem ligou para a polícia anonimamente para informar o paradeiro dos rapazes. Logo eles foram socorridos. Finalmente estavam a caminho da casa de Jensen e Jared.


	14. Brincando de caçador

Jared saiu e voltou com dois lanches do McDonalds para ele, e sopa de legumes para Jensen. Devorou seus sanduíches e batatas em poucos minutos e ajudou Jensen com a sopa. Jared estava realmente gostando de cuidar dele. Recostou-o com cuidado na cama, e fez questão de lhe dar a sopa na boca. Jensen preferiria ter comido sozinho, mas quem era ele para discutir com Jared...

Os dias se passaram sem muitas novidades... Jensen ainda demorou um pouco a se recuperar, mas Jared era o enfermeiro mais cuidadoso do mundo. Ele fazia questão de ajudá-lo no banho, e sempre dormia com ele em seus braços, controlando sua temperatura e se certificando de que estava confortável. Beijos na boca tornaram-se corriqueiros, assim como apalpadelas e apertões carinhosos.

O que mais dificultava a vida dos dois, de fato, é que Jensen tornou-se demasiadamente dependente de Jared, e não queria se afastar dele nem por um segundo. Ele sempre se desesperava quando o moreno precisava sair para fazer compras, e insistia em ir junto com ele mesmo que não estivesse se sentindo bem. Jared então decidiu que era hora de procurar o esconderijo dos "homens das letras", pois só ali Jensen poderia se sentir protegido quando estivesse sozinho.

Os rapazes levaram todos os seus cacarecos para o Impala e partiram em direção ao Estado do Kansas. Sabiam algumas informações a respeito do lugar que procuravam, e após alguns dias de buscas, passaram em frente a entrada do esconderijo. Reconheceram o local imediatamente, pois era idêntica àquele do set de filmagens que lhes era tão familiar.

- Chegamos! – Festejou Jared entusiasticamente. Tirou a chave que carregava no bolso, e abriu a porta sem dificuldade. O lugar era de fato majestoso por dentro. Jensen entrou correndo, se esquecendo que ainda estava dolorido. Mas quem se importava? Finalmente eles tinham um lindo e seguro lar para chamar de seu.

Encontraram o quarto de Dean, todo decorado com facas.

- Não gosto dessa decoração... – Jensen foi logo dizendo. – Que tal a gente fazer umas mudanças?

- Faça o que você bem quiser, meu amor – respondeu Jared – Contanto que aqui tenha uma cama de casal para nós dois... Faço questão de dormir com você.

Jensen sorriu. Estava depois de muito tempo se sentindo alegre e entusiasmado. Ele e Jared entraram na internet e encomendaram uma linda e confortável cama que seria seu ninho de amor. Depois, Jared saiu sozinho para comprar comida, produtos de limpeza e itens de farmácia. Jensen dessa vez não reclamou. Saiu dando seus toques pessoais à casa, espalhando fotos românticas com ele e Jared juntos.

O moreno voltou segurando um lindo arranjo de flores que ofereceu ao "namorado".

- Meu, Deus... – disse Jensen corando – você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo... Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo mais – respondeu Jared, apertando o louro em um abraço.

Jensen colocava as flores num vaso, quando ouviu o telefone de Jared tocar. O moreno atendeu.

- Garth?

- Oi Jared, estou ligando para saber como estão você e seu irmão... – disse o caçador.

- Estamos ótimos, muito bem mesmo... – disse animadamente.

- Escuta, eu só queria saber se vocês teriam condições de me ajudar em uma tarefa. É a última coisa que preciso fazer para fechar a porta do purgatório... E eu preciso de ajuda... – Garth então disse humildemente. – A verdade é que os caçadores estão escassos ultimamente... Então pensei em vocês dois...

- Claro, Garth! Pode contar conosco! O Dean já está se sentindo bem melhor. Acho que ele vai gostar dessa aventura.

- Hmmm... Certo. Mas lembre-se, isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, Sam. É muito sério...

Sam concordou. Estava animado em poder participar da caçada, pois há tempos não fazia nada além de cuidar de Jensen. Combinou de se encontrarem com Garth no dia seguinte para ele lhes contar sobre a prova. Assim que desligou o telefone, Jared viu Jensen olhando para ele assustado.

- De que aventura você estava falando? – o louro perguntou.

- O Garth convidou a gente para ajudá-lo a fechar o portão do purgatório! Parece divertido!

Jensen fez beicinho "- você sabe que eu tenho medo..."

- Ahh, não, Jen... Você não precisa ter medo nenhum, porque eu vou estar ao seu lado, e vou te proteger. Não se esqueça que estamos no meu mundo, e eu te amo. Não vou te perder de vista um segundo.

Jensen, apesar de se sentir um pouco inseguro com ideia de sair caçando monstros perigosos, teve que concordar que seu medo era infundado.

- Ahh, e além de tudo vou me certificar de que fecharemos mesmo esse tal portão, e aí monstro nenhum vai poder te assustar... Talvez o Garth realmente não consiga realizar a tarefa sem ajuda... – acrescentou o moreno.

Aquela noite Jensen e Jared dormiram nas antigas camas de Sam e Dean, que foram unidas para que o casal pudesse dormir juntinho. No dia seguinte bem cedo, a tão sonhada cama de casal chegou. Logo depois de colocá-la no lugar, os rapazes foram se encontrar com Garth em um bar não muito longe dali.

Garth não confiava 100% nos dois irmãos, não depois do que haviam aprontado da última vez que estiveram juntos... Mas dessa vez ele precisava realmente de ajuda... Pretendia fazer todo o trabalho difícil, deixando para eles as partes mais simples.

Quando Jensen e Jared chegaram, Garth já estava sentado em uma mesa bebericando uma cerveja gelada. O caçador os cumprimentou amigavelmente:

- Bom dia, rapazes!

- Bom dia, Garth!

- Bem, vamos direto ao assunto – disse ele. – Não há muito tempo a perder. Precisamos fazer o ritual hoje mesmo.

- Certo, pode dizer – disse Jared, interessado.

Garth estendeu um papel para Jared com um texto em latim, e uma pequena bola prateada para Jensen.

- Prestem atenção, rapazes. O trabalho de vocês é simples... Mas tem de ser feito com seriedade, ok?

- Claro... – concordaram os dois.

Ele então começou a explicar o que deveria ser feito. Ele, Garth, iria caçar a última criatura sobrenatural que ainda estava solta – Gale, O Dentuço. Sam e Dean deveriam estar esperando por ele em um determinado local, onde se localizava a entrada do purgatório. Assim que Garth chegasse com Gale, Sam deveria ler as palavras em latim. A porta então se tornaria visível. Garth atiraria Gale para dentro, e logo em seguida Dean deveria atirar a bolinha também. A bolinha prateada servia como uma chave poderosa, que trancaria de vez a porta do purgatório.

- Parece bem simples mesmo – comentou Jensen – ai, hmmmm – gemeu ele baixinho em seguida.

Gale então notou com horror que Sam estava com uma das mãos por dentro da roupa do irmão mais velho, fazendo sei lá o que... Ficou extremamente sem graça, principalmente porque os dois pareciam não se importar nem um pouco em esconder nada, nem dele nem de ninguém.

- Rapazes, por favor... o que é isso? – finalmente disse, com uma vozinha fraca.

- É o amor... – respondeu Jared, beijando Jensen na boca, calorosamente.

Garth se engasgou com a cerveja, e resolveu ir embora dali. Se Dean e Sam haviam assumido um amor incestuoso, o problema era deles... Contanto que fossem eficientes em ajudá-lo com a tarefa...

Então, na hora marcada, Jensen e Jared estavam no local indicado por Garth. Jared olhava aquele texto enorme em latim. Era muito complicado, mas ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com aquilo. Ele era Deus, e o evento se desenrolaria de acordo com sua vontade.

Quando Garth chegou com Gale nos braços, Jared começou a ler. Teve dificuldade, e começou a trocar algumas palavras. Depois começou a dizer qualquer coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça e que soasse como latim. Terminou a "leitura", mas nada da porta se abrir... Garth ficou nervoso, sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo não estava saindo como planejado...

- Tente de novo! – gritou ele para o Winchester mais novo.

Garth acabou perdendo o foco e Gale conseguiu cravar seus dentes em suas mãos. O pobre caçador aguentou firme, e apesar da dor não o soltou. Jensen, quando viu aquilo, se assustou com o sangue e soltou a bolinha de prata. Imediatamente uma porta se abriu.

- Oba! – gritaram os atores – Joga o dentuço lá dentro!

Mas o que Garth viu, horrorizado, foi que a poderosa chave destrancara a porta do inferno, soltando novamente todos os demônios, que com tanto trabalho, ele havia prendido há tempos atrás. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi soltar Gale e sair correndo. Gritou:

- Fujam, rapazes! Corram e se escondam, porque os demônios estão a solta!

Jensen a Jared correram como loucos e se enfiaram no Impala. Jared dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde, voltando para a sua fortaleza protegida. Jensen foi chorando o caminho todo, de tão apavorado que estava. Garth também conseguiu alcançar seu carro antes de ser massacrado. O pobre chorava mais que Jensen. Como pudera colocar tudo a perder confiando naquela dupla de malucos?


	15. Tudo, menos a familia

No trajeto entre o local em que foram deixados por Cristy até a casa de Jensen e Jared, os irmãos e Misha conversaram bastante. Jared tratou de agradecê-lo imensamente por ter colocado o Dr. Guttorp em suas vidas e garantiu que ele e Jensen estavam ótimos. Misha ficou feliz em ter podido ajudar. Estava curioso entretanto a respeito da vida amorosa dos dois. Enquanto estiveram "surtados", eles se diziam um casal gay para a sociedade, porém para Misha confessaram ser "Sam e Dean"... Agora que estavam curados, estariam dispostos a voltar para suas respectivas esposas? Finalmente ousou perguntar:

- E como vocês estão em relação a Genevieve e Danneel? Vão voltar para elas, ou... – disse isso olhando Dean nos olhos.

- N.. Não... – gaguejou Dean. Por que aquele olhar o deixava tão desconcertado?

- Nós estamos juntos – disse Sam prontamente – A verdade é que finalmente, após muita análise, descobrimos que realmente queremos viver como um casal...

Por algum motivo Dean sentiu aquela resposta como uma leve provocação, mas claro, concordou com o irmão. Sam sempre pensava antes de abrir a boca, e daquela vez não haveria de ter sido diferente. Eles queriam viver livres dos psiquiatras, porém gostariam de permanecer morando juntos.

Quando chegaram em casa, qual não foi a surpresa dos rapazes ao verem dezenas, quase centenas, de pessoas esperando por eles. Alguns policiais estavam no local tentando afastar os fãs que se aglomeravam para chegar perto das vítimas e de seus familiares, que esperavam por eles.

Misha logo avistou seus pais, sua esposa e seus filhos. Jogou-se, emocionado, nos braços de sua família, deixando escapar muitas lágrimas de alegria e alívio.

Dean e Sam também quase choraram, mas nesse caso de desespero. Viram mulheres e homens, idosos, jovens e crianças, todos se enfileirando para abraçá-los. Alguns choravam... Pelo menos Genevieve e Danneel não estavam por lá. Os dois seguraram as pontas e foram gentis com todas aquelas pessoas. Bem, pelo menos até descobrirem que meia dúzia de familiares de cada um deles pretendia se hospedar naquela casa, até que pudessem garantir que Jensen e Jared ficariam bem. Eles estavam começando a surtar.

Enquanto os "desconhecidos" conversavam sobre como se acomodariam pela casa, um rapaz chamou Misha, Sam e Dean para uma conversa.

- Olá Gregory! – cumprimentou Misha. –Você já está querendo levar a gente para o Canadá agora? – Falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Claro! – respondeu ele – Vocês são as estrelas do show... – sorriu. Depois prosseguiu. – Bem, brincadeiras a parte, nós na WC sabemos que vocês passaram por momentos difíceis, e claro, vão querer um tempo com a família de vocês... Mas vocês sabem que as gravações da nona temporada já estão começando, e assim que puderem, gostaríamos que estivessem de volta. O show não pode parar, rapazes...

- Gregory, eu já estou pronto para voltar ao Canadá – disse Misha, surpreendendo o executivo . - Nada melhor do que o trabalho para me fazer esquecer os horrores que passei...

Fugir dali, para qualquer lugar, parecia também uma ótima opção aos olhos de Sam e Dean. Eles cochicharam qualquer coisa entre si, e logo em seguida acrescentaram que também gostariam de voltar a gravar imediatamente. Entraram em casa, empacotaram roupas limpas, e, para desespero dos familiares de Jensen e Jared, saíram de lá com Gregory. Misha também pegou seus pertences, que estavam com sua esposa, e se uniu a eles. O executivo da CW mal podia acreditar na sua sorte. Assim que chegasse com as estrelas de Supernatural pediria um aumento pelo bom trabalho!

Exaustos, os rapazes dormiram a viagem toda. Quando chegaram ao Canadá, Sam e Dean foram para um hotel, e Misha para sua casa. Iriam começar as gravações no dia seguinte.

Os dois irmãos, na verdade, planejavam nova fuga. Chegaram a ir até uma loja de fantasias e comprar perucas e desfaces para que pudessem viajar pelo Canadá sem serem reconhecidos. Entretanto, ficaram intrigados quando, por curiosidade, resolveram ler o script dos primeiros episódio da nona temporada, que Gregory havia lhes entregado.

- Sam, estão gozando da nossa cara, ou o quê? – reclamou Dean, incrédulo – olha isso aqui. Ele leu:

"Sam ri da cara do Zumbi, e é atacado. O Zumbi arranha os braços de Sam. Dean solta um gritinho histérico..."

– Como assim "Dean solta um gritinho histérico"!? Eu nunca soltaria um "gritinho histérico" – disse o louro, revoltado.

Sam até achou engraçado, mais achou melhor controlar o riso. "- Vai, continua..." – disse ele. E Dean continuou, em tom de indignação:

"O Zumbi pula para cima de Dean, rasgando sua barriga com as garras. Garth, prontamente, corta a cabeça do Zumbi, que quica no chão. Olhando aquela cena, Dean desmaia."

Sam não conseguiu se controlar dessa vez e começou a rir. Dean foi ficando mais irritado. "- Ri, pode rir... se você acha que você está em situação melhor..."

Prosseguiram com a leitura, e não custou muito para Sam perceber que também o seu papel naquela história não era lá muito menos vergonhoso. Sam começou a sair sozinho pela cidade matando fantasminhas indefesos, e se dizendo Deus, enquanto Dean, machucado, não fazia nada além de chorar e se lamuriar. Enquanto isso, Garth fazia um ótimo trabalho, realizando tarefas que levariam ao fechamento dos portões do purgatório.

- Isso é uma desonra a nossa memória... Por que será que o roteirista enlouqueceu e começou a escrever como se nós fossemos dois idiotas? – perguntou Dean, incrédulo e revoltado.

- Não sei, Dean... Bem, nós desistimos de tudo, não foi? Então talvez Garth esteja mesmo cuidando das coisas. Quem sabe... Eu espero mesmo que ele esteja...

- Bem, sim, por que nós dois viemos para cá, e simplesmente sumimos de lá... – Disse Dean pensativo.

Então os irmãos começaram a ficar intrigados. Como os roteiristas do seriado dessa dimensão conseguiam ser tão precisos sobre tudo o que acontecia na dimensão deles? E se havia mesmo essa correspondência perfeita, isso significava que haviam dois impostores enlouquecidos no lugar deles? Os candidatos mais prováveis, claro, eram Jensen e Jared...

Os irmãos resolveram adiar o plano de fuga e ir até o set de filmagens no dia seguinte para confrontar o chefe do bando, que eles sabiam que estaria lá: Eric Kripke. A ideia era reclamar sobre o comportamento ridículo dos "personagens" para ver qual seria a resposta do escritor.

No dia seguinte, Sam e Dean foram buscados e levados ao Set. Assim que chegaram, foram logo procurando por Eric, que para sorte deles, já estava por ali. Os dois pediram para conversar com ele em particular e foram logo despejando sua indignação.

- Kripke, nós não gostamos nem um pouco do que está acontecendo com os nossos personagens... Não estamos a vontade em atuar desse jeito! – reclamou Dean.

- Isso não seria um suicídio comercial para a série? – ponderou Sam.

Eric Kripke olhou para eles e inesperadamente disse:

- Me desculpem, eu sou um profeta do Senhor, e estou em sintonia com o que acontece em outra dimensão. Esse história é real, e, querendo ou não, é assim que ela acontece.

Sam e Dean ficaram mudos e estupefatos. Eric em seguida soltou uma risadinha, e continuou falando.

- Não, agora, sério mesmo... Sinto muito que vocês não estão contentes com o papel que tem que desempenhar. Lembrem-se que vocês se ausentaram por muito tempo na oitava temporada... Vamos justificar essa ausência através desse surto de loucura, ok? E depois teremos Wincest, as meninas vão adorar...

- Como é que é?! – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono, incrédulos.

Kripke estendeu alguns roteiros de episódios futuros, que eles ainda não tinham em mãos, e conduziu-os para fora de sua sala.

Acharam um lugar para se esconder, já que o diretor do episódio e a maquiadora estavam atrás dos dois. Conversando, aos cochichos, chegaram a conclusão desesperadora de que Kripke era de fato um profeta, e que Jared e Jensen eram os responsáveis por toda aquela confusão na vida deles. Pegaram os roteiros futuros, e tremendo, puseram-se a ler. A cada frase que liam, mais apavorados iam ficando.

- Eu sabia que esse Jensen era gay! – Exclamou Sam, indignado com uma das cenas de namoro incestuoso.

- Pois é... E o Jared idem – Respondeu Dean, também irritado.

Mas ainda não haviam chegado à parte prior. Quando os dois "idiotas" foram responsáveis por abrir novamente a porta do inferno, e manter aberta a do purgatório, os irmão sentiram-se fisicamente enjoados.

- Dean, pelo amor de Deus, nós temos que arranjar um jeito de voltar para lá! – Disse Sam, exasperado.

Dean também sentia esse impulso, esse impulso de voltar lá e consertar tudo, e salvar o mundo... Além disso existia a imensa vontade de rever Castiel. Mas a decisão que tomara havia sido definitiva. Olhou para Sam. Seu irmão era ainda tão jovem... Tinha direito de construir uma vida normal, de ser feliz...

- Não, Sam! Não tem volta. Esquece... Vamos fugir desse lugar e esquecer que Supernatural jamais existiu.

Sam reclamou, discutiu e suplicou, mas Dean foi inflexível. O Winchester caçula se conformou momentaneamente com o argumento do irmão de que mesmo que decidissem voltar para casa, isso seria impossível, visto que ali não existia Castiel, nem anjo algum.

Assim que terminaram a discussão, foram surpreendidos por Fred, que achara seu esconderijo. Os dois se assustaram.

- Fred? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sam.

- Por que? agora não posso mais andar livremente pelo Set? – disse o anãozinho. Existia ódio em seu olhar.

- Não é isso... Mas achamos que tinha pedido demissão... – completou Dean.

- Não, resolvi não abrir mão da minha carreira por causa de dois babacas como vocês... - E dizendo isso Fred foi em direção aos irmãos e acertou um forte soco no estômago de Dean. O caçador deu um passo para trás, se dobrando de dor. Sam saiu em defesa do irmão, e empurrou o anãozinho dentuço no chão. Fred então sacou uma arma, e atirou certeiramente na cabeça de Sam. E feito isso, o ator saiu correndo dali com suas perninhas minúsculas.

- Não! Não! Sammy! – Dean gritou. Começou a tremer, segurando o irmão baleado – Sammy, me escuta, agora não... Agora você não pode morrer... Não aqui nesse lugar, onde a morte é definitiva... – seus olhos se encheram de água, e Dean começou a chorar dolorosamente.

O barulho do tiro atraiu todo mundo que trabalhava no set, e logo pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor dos dois. Um paramédico tentou reanimar o rapaz, sem sucesso. Várias pessoas, vendo Dean chorando compulsivamente, tentaram afastá-lo da cena, mas ele se recusou a sair de perto.

Então Dean olhou para os Céus e chamou Castiel:

- Cas, de onde você estiver... Por favor... – disse aos soluços – Salva o meu irmãozinho, Cas... Leva a gente de volta pra casa...


	16. A vida é feita de momentos

Jensen e Jared chegaram ilesos em casa. Jensen estava trêmulo e assustado, mas Jared, que se achava invencível, considerou o acontecimento apenas como uma aventura emocionante.

- Jen, não fica assim... Eu acho que estava precisando mesmo de um pouco de adrenalina... Nós estamos bem, não estamos? – e dizendo isso, Jared abraçou Jensen – Eu disse que nada de ruim iria te acontecer... E não aconteceu!

Jensen afundou a cabeça no peito de Jared, sentindo toda a confiança e proteção que o moreno lhe proporcionava. Ficaram abraçadinhos por vários segundos, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. A única coisa que podiam ouvir era a respiração acelerada de Jensen se tornando cada vez mais serena, e finalmente batendo no mesmo compasso tranquilo da respiração de Jared.

Quando o abraço se desfez, os olhos de Jensen estavam marejados. Ele olhou tristemente para Jared e disse:

- Eu gostaria de poder ficar com você para sempre, por toda eternidade...

- Jensen, eu nunca vou te deixar... Por que está dizendo isso? – respondeu Jared, surpreso com o comentário do louro.

- É que você está inconsciente, e nossa vida aqui, é apenas uma fantasia... E se você acordar?

Esse pensamento já havia, é claro, passado também pela cabeça de Jared. Mas ele o evitava ao máximo. E se alguém ali deveria se preocupar com isso era ele, e não Jensen...

- Jen – disse ele – Olha só... Você não precisa se preocupar... Por que se eu acordar... Bem...

- Eu vou sumir... Não vou sentir mais nada... - completou Jensen.

Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu não quero deixar de existir, Jay... E o meu amor por você?

Jared ficou pensativo, seus olhos se enxeram de água. Depois finalmente respondeu:

- Jensen, meu amor, você nunca vai deixar de existir... Você é parte de mim...

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Jensen. Jared segurou sua face com as mãos e o beijou carinhosamente. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto também.

- Jared, meu Deus... Eu nunca te agradeci pela minha vida. Você é mais que meu amante, você é meu criador... O amor que sinto por você é... impossível descrever. Por favor, nunca se esqueça de mim...

Jared abraçou Jensen com força. Por que estava fazendo o seu lourinho sofrer daquele jeito? Nem ele podia entender. Seu coração estava apertado, quase não podia respirar de tanta dor.

- Jen, por favor, não fique triste... Vou carregar você comigo para o resto da minha existência. Agora eu entendo o que é o amor de um Deus por seu filho... É infinito, Jen... Chega a doer. Como haveria eu de te esquecer? Eu nunca mais, de forma alguma, poderei amar novamente do mesmo jeito que amo você.

- Não, Jared, não diga isso... por favor... – disse Jensen suplicante - Eu vou deixar de existir, mas como você mesmo disse, serei uma parte sua para sempre. Jared, nós somos um só... E esse amor que sentimos, ele existe dentro de você. Por favor, não o deixe morrer... Você vai ter que sentir esse amor por nós dois... Promete?

Jared sentiu novamente as lágrimas escorrendo e demorou para responder. O que Jensen dizia fazia sentido, todo sentido do mundo... Mas Jared nunca havia amado ninguém daquela forma. O amor que sentira por Genevieve, ou por qualquer namorada que tivera anteriormente, não chegava nem aos pés do que sentia por Jensen... Não Jensen seu amigo e colega de trabalho, mas sim Jensen sua alucinação. A verdade é que ele se sentiria perdido e muito infeliz se ficasse sem ele.

- Talvez eu sonhe contigo... – finalmente disse em um sussurro – ou quem sabe aconteça um milagre...

- Um milagre?

- Quem sabe Deus não me ajude... – disse Jared quase sem pensar.

- Jay, se você é Deus nesse mundo... Seria o seu mundo a alucinação de outro Deus?

Jared ficou pensativo e não respondeu, e então Jensen prosseguiu em suas divagações

- Assim, você e o outro Jensen, também seriam uma alucinação. E eu seria a alucinação de uma alucinação... Nossa, isso me faz sentir tão pequeno... Mas também o seu Deus não passaria da alucinação de outro Deus, que seria a alucinação de outro Deus, e assim por diante, infinitamente... - Finalmente completou:

- Jay, o que significaria um milagre?

- Acho que é quando um Deus muda algum fato de forma que fuja completamente da lógica de sua criação... – respondeu Jared, pensativo

Novamente ficaram calados. Ambos tinham o pressentimento ruim de que Jared estava prestes a acordar. E a verdade é que nenhum deles acreditava na possibilidade de um milagre. Seriam separados, inevitavelmente, mais cedo ou mais tarde... Jensen perderia a consciência, e passaria a fazer parte do nada. Jared perderia o amor de sua vida.

Jared fitou a linda cama de casal. Lembrou-se de quando ele e Jensen, felizes, escolheram o móvel. Tinham tantos planos... Mas quanto tempo teriam ainda juntos? Eles nem mesmo haviam tido sua primeira noite de amor... Olhou para Jensen que chorava baixinho, escondendo o rosto em um travesseiro macio. Jared deitou-se na cama e puxou o louro para perto de si.

- A vida é feita de momentos – ele sussurrou – vamos ser felizes agora? – e dizendo isso enfiou suas mãos por dentro da camisa de Jensen provocando cócegas. Jensen começou a rir em meio as lágrimas. Em pouco tempo, o moreno conseguiu arrancar a camisa do louro e atacou sua barriga com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo ele gargalhar se contorcendo pela cama. As cócegas lentamente foram se transformando em uma carícia gostosa. Jared encostou seus lábios nos de Jensen e eles se beijaram, cheios de emoção.

Lentamente foram se desfazendo das roupas que insistiam em separar seus corpos. Precisavam sentir a pele um do outro. Se juntaram em um abraço que fundiu suas almas. Finalmente, e pela primeira vez, Jensen entregou seu corpo ao amante. Jared foi delicado e amoroso. O ato sexual traduziu todo aquele amor infinito em prazer carnal. Quando atingiram o orgasmo, ambos choraram, sem saber se de tristeza ou de pura emoção. Temiam que a primeira fosse também a última vez.

Exaustos, ofegantes, suados e com os rostos salgados de lágrimas... Se abraçaram como se abraçassem a própria vida, com medo de perdê-la. Só então se entregaram ao cansaço, e dormiram sentindo o calor da pele e o movimento da respiração um do outro.


	17. E viveram felizes para sempre

Dean continuou chorando copiosamente, e pedindo a Castiel que o ajudasse, apesar de não acreditar que o anjo, de fato, pudesse ouvi-lo. Afastava cada pessoa que chegava tentando ampará-lo e lhe dar algum conforto. Passados alguns minutos, começou a sentir a pernas bambas e a cabeça girar, perdendo finalmente os sentidos.

- O Sr. Ackles desmaiou! - gritou uma mulher baixinha.

Uma das enfermeiras que estava no local correu até ele, tomou seu pulso e verificou que estava bem. Cliff, o segurança, o ergueu nos braços e o afastou de onde Sam jazia morto. Várias pessoas, incluindo Misha, ficaram em volta dele tentando reanimá-lo.

Enquanto isso, alguns outros indivíduos, munidos de curiosidade mórbida, examinavam o corpo sem vida de Sam.

- Doutor, o pulso dele voltou... – disse, trêmulo, um dos ajudantes de estúdio, que havia se abaixado para olhar o cadáver de perto.

- Impossível... – murmurou o médico.

O Doutor se abaixou perto do rapaz e verificou, assombrado, que de fato seu coração bombeava sangue novamente. Gritou para que todos os membros de sua equipe voltassem a rodeá-lo, para que, quem sabe, ainda pudessem fazer alguma coisa por ele. Não precisaram fazer nada... Em poucos segundos o pulso de Sam estava normalizado e o ferimento em sua cabeça era compatível com um tiro que havia pegado apenas de raspão.

Jared abriu os olhos. Vários rostos conhecidos olhavam para ele estarrecidos. Reconheceu o local de filmagens. Finalmente sentou-se ainda tonto, apesar dos protestos do médico, que queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Um vazio enorme preencheu seu peito. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele nunca mais veria o amor de sua vida... Havia finalmente acordado.

Jared então levantou-se, ainda trêmulo. Viu um vulto andando em sua direção, e reconheceu imediatamente o corpo de seu amante. Mas sabia que não era ele. Queria morrer.

Jensen se aproximou. Jared viu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Quando seus olhares finalmente se encontraram, Jensen não precisou dizer palavra, pois Jared já havia reconhecido o amor de sua vida. Ele agora existia também naquele mundo. Abraçaram-se chorando.

- É um milagre! – gritou uma moça loura, ao ver Jared de pé.

Sim, era um milagre... Um milagre de Deus! Então o Deus daquele mundo queria que Jensen e Jared fossem felizes. E o Deus desse Deus também queria, assim como o Deus do Deus do Deus, sucessivamente e infinitamente. Tão infinito como era o amor de um pelo outro.

FIM Parte 1

* * *

Dean sentiu o corpo entorpecido e por um segundo esqueceu-se da tristeza. Quando começou a tomar novamente consciência de seu corpo, sentiu-se quente e confortável, envolto por algo macio. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e lá estava Sam, apertando-o contra o peito, e respirando suavemente. Dean estremeceu, e Sam abriu o olhos. Soltaram-se com assombro ao verem-se nus, dormindo abraçados.

Mas Dean imediatamente lembrou que Sam estivera morto e sorriu emocionado, enquanto o Winchester mais novo se enrolava rapidamente em um lençol e lançava outro em direção ao irmão. Assim que taparam suas partes mais íntimas, Dean se lançou novamente nos braços de Sam, festejando por ele estar novamente vivo. Olharam em volta, reconhecendo o esconderijo dos "Homens das Letras", apesar de todas as mudanças que haviam sido feitas. Estavam de volta em casa.

Só então ambos perceberam um anjo de sobretudo que os olhava interrogativo. Dean levantou-se e foi em direção a ele, abraçando-o emocionado.

- Cas... Obrigado! Eu te mo, Cas, não sei o que faria sem você...

- Dean... – disse o anjo – Eu consegui te ouvir. Acho que posso te ouvir de qualquer lugar que você estiver...

Quando o abraço se desfez, Castiel olhou para os dois irmãos, ainda intrigado, e finalmente perguntou o que estava martelando em sua cabeça fazia tempo.

- Dean, o que eles dois estavam fazendo?

O louro corou, e olhou para Sam, como a pedir que ele desse as explicações necessárias.

- Sexo – o moreno respondeu prontamente, e sem rodeios.

Castiel pareceu ficar ainda mas confuso.

- Mas sexo não deve ser feito entre um homem e uma mulher? Como é possível sexo entre dois homens?

- É possível, depois o Dean pode te mostrar... – disse Sam com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

Dean enrubesceu ainda mais quando Castiel então perguntou:

- Você pode me mostrar, Dean?

O louro balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

FIM Parte 2

* * *

**E depois do Fim...**

_Jensen e Jared acreditaram para sempre que Deus trocara o antigo Jensen pelo Jensen dos delírios de Jared._

_Jared ficou surpreso em saber que ficara desacordado por apenas uma hora. O tempo definitivamente passava de forma diferente dentro de um delírio, pois o seu pareceu durar vários dias._

_Jensen não sentiu nenhuma dificuldade em se adaptar à vida do "outro" Jensen, pois possuía dentro de si todas as memórias necessárias._

_Jared e Jensen não se lembravam dos dias que antecederam ao atentado sofrido por Jared. Atribuíram isso a um ato divino que encontrou uma forma de facilitar a vida dos dois, que agora já eram um casal gay assumido._

_Jensen e Jared foram ótimos pais para seu casal de filhos (Thomas e a filhinha de Jensen), que os visitavam todos os fins de semana._

_Jensen e Jared se amaram para sempre._

_Dean e Sam tiveram muito trabalho com demônios e monstros a solta, mas nenhum dos dois jamais reclamou._

_A primeira criatura sobrenatural que Dean matou, pouco tempo após chegar de volta ao seu mundo, foi Gale, o duende dentuço. Infelizmente essa passagem não foi mostrada no seriado Supernatural porque Fred cumpria tempo na prisão._

_Sam continuou morrendo dezenas de vezes por ano, Dean continuou chorando e Castiel continuou salvando._

_Dean mostrou a Castiel como dois homens podiam fazer sexo juntos. Gostaram tanto que passaram a praticar com regularidade._

_Dean e Sam ficaram enojados com a nova decoração de sua "casa", cheia de fotos dos dois juntos. Toda a decoração foi destrocada para a decoração original. A única coisa que Dean preservou foi a cama de casal... Para quando Castiel quisesse visitá-lo._

_Garth acabou perdoando os irmãos Winchester, e eventualmente voltou a confiar nos dois. Nunca se esqueceu entretanto das cenas desconcertantes de incesto que presenciara, e desconfiou de que ambos eram amantes pelo resto de sua vida._

_Para felicidade de Cristy Kelly, vovó Matilda, Billy e todos os outros fãs, Supernatural durou muitas e muitas temporadas, com Jared e Jensen reproduzindo fielmente as novas aventuras de Sam e Dean._

_Kristy conseguiu raptar DJ Qualls por algumas horas só para sua avó poder apalpá-lo. A velha o achou lindo!_

_Todos viveram felizes para sempre!_

**O que acharam do final? Por favor, deixem seus comentários! Essa foi a minha primeira fanfiction de Supernatural. Espero poder escrever muitas mais!**

**Obirgada para quem leu até o fim!**


End file.
